What Ever It Is
by ginsGirl
Summary: A Bleach fanfiction: Grimmjow finds himself increasingly attracted to Orihime and just when the fuck did a simple thank you to the woman who had healed him lead him to wanting to protect her from those who mean her harm and when did that become an obsession? What ever it is, it has our favorite homicidal Espada ready to climb out of his skin.
1. Chapter 1

WHATEVER IT IS Chapter 1

_** A Bleach fanfiction:**__ Grimmjow finds himself increasingly attracted to Orihime and just when the fuck did a simple thank you to the woman who had healed him lead him to wanting to protect her from those who mean her harm and when did that become an obsession? What ever it is, it has our favorite homicidal Espada ready to climb out of his skin. A Grimm/Hime pairing rated M for sex and Grimmy's mouth _

Grimmjow Jeagerjaque lay in his room, right arm behind his head, looking at his newly restored left hand and arm. "_How the fuck did she do this? Tousen destroyed my arm after he cut it off! It shouldn't be possible." _He pondered the thought for a while longer. Grimmjow hated unanswered questions! He flexed his fingers, feeling it respond just as it always had. Even the tattoo on his back was the same as ever, even if the skin did seem a bit softer there. _"It seems as strong as if nothing had ever happened at all!"_ He put both hands behind his head, "_Guess I'll just have to ask her. I should "thank" her too." he thought with a leering smile. "It sure fuckin felt good wiping that smug smile off the face of that little effeminate shit, Luppi! How do ya like me now Luppi?" _With a chuckle, he drifted off to sleep.

The next day the Sexta saw Ulquiorra walking through the halls to bring the girl her breakfast, "Oi Cuatro! If ya want I'll take the woman's meal to her." he said falling into step with the shorter Espada. Grimmjow had been trying to think of a reason to go to Orihime's room and the Cuatro had just given him the perfect excuse.

"Why would you do that? The woman is not your responsibility." Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes suspicious, "Remember your place Grimmjow, that woman is the property of Lord Aizen."

"Relax! I just wanna thank her for healing my arm, nothing else. It's only polite, right?" the blue haired Arrancar said, "That's some talent she's got."

"Indeed, she will be of great use to Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra handed the plate to Grimmjow. "You must see that she eats all of it. If she does not you must force her." The smaller man turned and vanished down another hallway without another word.

"_Che, if that's how you treat her, you asshole, I'm not surprised she doesn't eat. I'm around you 2 minutes and I want to fuckin punch something! Lets just see if I can get a better response. Shouldn't be too difficult to be nice. She's definitely beautiful, even for a human."_ Like Gin he shared a fondness for redheads, especially curvy beauties like this girl. He'd be nice, at least for now. He did owe her a debt. He wondered if she was a virgin. "_Probably. Wonder why Kurosaki never hit that? Damn, fuckin kid must be gay to pass that girl up!"_ He reached her door and knocked.

"Come in Ulquiorra!" a clear feminine voice called. When he opened the door she hadn't put on her jacket yet, leaving her creamy shoulders and cleavage bare to his electric blue eyes. "You! Where's Ulquiorra?" she squeaked, covering herself with her arms, but only succeeding in deepening the valley between her breasts. "

"He's busy, so I brought your food today princess." he grinned, "You shouldn't cover yourself, the views pretty nice." When she backed up, fear clearly written in her gray eyes he said, "Oh don't be so jumpy girl! I'm not going to bite you. I just stopped by to say thanks." He wiggled the fingers of his left hand, "You know, for this? I was just giving you a compliment is all!" He put his hands back into his pockets after setting the tray on the table, though they itched to touch her smooth skin. "You gonna eat or what?"

"I'm not hungry and the food's disgusting!" she replied. He lifted the lid and surveyed the contents. It was a gray mush that did look pretty nasty.

" It is isn't it?" he said, wrinkling his nose. He grinned when an idea popped into his head. "Tell you what, if you promise to behave I'll take you to the kitchen and let you fix your own breakfast. Can't say I blame you for not wanting to eat that shit. I'm sure as hell not going to force that down you when it's easier to let you cook for yourself!" Grimmjow held out his hand, "Well?"

"Really?" she smiled her big gray eyes starting to sparkle. "You'd really do that for me?"

He grinned to himself, "Sure kid, why not? You just have to promise to behave and to eat what you make, otherwise Ulquiorra will bitch at us both. Come on." Grimmjow held out his hand and grinned wider when she took it trustingly. _Well that was easy._

"I promise and my name is Orihime!" she said taking his hand. He watched as her tiny hand vanished in his big one. He had to admire her courage at insisting he use her name.

"Che. Whatever! Be quick when we get there. I ain't got all day!" his smile became sly, "Orihime." They walked quickly down the twisting halls of Las Noches, her hurrying to keep up with his longer legs. Though not strictly needed, he kept hold of her hand, telling himself it was to keep her from running off, but even he knew there was nowhere for her to run. He really just liked the feeling of her warm little hand in his. The women around here were arrogant bitches that fought for dominance and Grimmjow preferred submissive women. She was a pleasant change in many ways. Certainly none of the other women here were as pretty as this girl. He wondered if the rest of her was as warm and soft. He quickly pulled his mind away from those thoughts for now. Time enough for that later, although he really wanted to rip off that dress and fuck her senseless against the wall. To distract himself he asked her, "How the hell did you fix my arm? It's a pretty impressive power ya got there."

"I...I don't really know how I do it, but the spirits in my hair pins help me. Ulquiorra said that I reject events that have happened and return them to the way they were before." she replied, then frowned, "I can't really control it as well as I'd like though."

"You looked pretty in control to me. Never seen that kind of power in a human before" he said casually as they came to a small kitchen area, "Well, here we are. Get to fixin your breakfast girl! I haven't got all fuckin day."

"Ok, but could you please call me Orihime? I feel so...depersonalized here."

Grimmjow studied her and finally gave in a little. What did it cost him really? And she had given him his arm and rank back, even if it was at Aizen's order, it was still better than being disgraced and weak. "Che, ok Orihime. You gonna fix breakfast or would you rather eat that shit in you room?" he growled impatiently.

"Hai!" she said and started to rummage in the huge pantry. He watched her curvy body move and when she bent over, the cute firm butt. At least what he could see under her uniform. A slight smile curved his lips that would have frightened the shit out of anyone that knew him well. He was hunting and they would know it, but apparently the tender little morsel before him was entirely clueless. It was then that he felt the first twinges of what, in any other being, might be called a conscience. He didn't **want** her to be afraid of him.

_ "What the hell is __**wrong**__ with me? I don't want her to be afraid?" _he scowled as his mind began to race, _"I...don't want her to be afraid? I really don't...but why? She's just a human girl, a pretty one, but still just a human." _

Orihime turned to look at her companion and saw his expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I was just thinking about something else." Grimmjow lied dismissively. To divert her away from his real thoughts and distract himself he asked, "So what are you makin anyway?"

"Wasabi pancakes with strawberry jam." she chirped happily, "Would you like some, Grimmjow?"

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but hell no," he said with a shudder, then grinned at her, "You sure have weird tastes in food Princess."

"Yeah, a little." she laughed, feeling a little embarrassed, "Bad taste buds I guess."

"Don't worry about it, I just want to be able to tell Ulquiorra you ate, otherwise he'll bitch." he glanced over at Orihime, "He probably won't let me take you to the kitchen again either if you don't."

"I'll eat Grimmjow, I promise. I don't want to get you in trouble." Orihime answered, hastily shoving a bite of pancakes into her mouth and turning Grimmjow's stomach in the process, though he hid it. "Why are you here though. I didn't think I'd see you after I healed you."

"I pay my debts little girl." the tall Espada answered reaching up to run his hand through his unruly blue hair, his eyes glowing a shocking electric blue. "Besides, you're not all that hard to look at you know." He grinned wider when she blushed, "Are you embarrassed?"

"No I'm not!" Orihime said, trying to hide her red face with her long hair.

"Liar!" he chuckled, tucking a lock behind her ear.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime protested turning redder still and making the Sexta grin wider.

"Ok, ok, I 'll stop. Just try not to make it so easy." he snickered, but inside his stomach tightened when she said his name. He watched her as she cleaned up the kitchen. She stumbled a little as she put the pan back up on it's hook, her body brushing his.

"I..I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's ok." he said, "Are you finished?" He wanted to get her back into her room and get away from her. Being this close was making him uncomfortable.

"Um yeah I'm finished." she said softly, then in an impulse she didn't understand she reached up and ran her fingers through his messy hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled grabbing her hand and forcing it back to her side.

"I..don't know, it just looked so soft." she said, looking down.

"Don't ever presume with an Espada!" when tears began to slide from her eyes he unbent a little, "Oh for gods sake don't cry about it. It's ok...just don't do it again." Orihime nodded and wiped her eyes and Grimmjow said a bit more gently "Lets go."

Grimmjow walked Orihime back to her room, opening the door and standing aside for her go in. She surprised the hell out of him by asking, "Will you come back sometime Grimmjow? I appreciate you taking me to the kitchen, so thank you."

"Yeah, maybe. Later Princess." he said making a hasty exit. In truth he had wanted to kiss her when she'd bumped him in the kitchen._"What the fuckin hell am I thinking? She's a human!" _He shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked down the hall to his room, annoyed and irritated. He kicked open the door and slouched down onto the bed. _"If I fuck with her Aizen will have my ass! Then again, __**she**__ touched __**me **__first."_ Grimmjow grinned that psychotic smile again, _"Screw you, you shinigami bastard! If she wants Grimmjow Jeagerjaque who am I to deny her?" _He took off his white jacket and hakama and slid beneath his covers. _"Touch me again Princess and you'll see a different Sexta."_ There was still that thought in the back of his mind though. He didn't want her to be afraid. _"Well don't worry girl, I won't hurt you...much."_


	2. Chapter 2

WHATEVER IT IS Chapter 2 _Further irritaions await Grimmjow as he becomes Orihime's unlikely savior. This is my take on the fight between Orihime and Loly. ( Yeah I know it didn't happen that way, but this is __**my**__ story so it happened that way!) I don't own Bleach._

Orihime leaned against her door after Grimmjow left, listening to his footsteps echo down the hall. The violent Espada's odd behavior still puzzled her. She had been here long enough to know that this man was rarely ever civil, much less kind. He'd even seemed to be flirting with her! _"Probably not." she decided, "He's probably just bored." _It occurred to her that perhaps he really was telling the truth, though. Maybe he was trying to thank her for restoring his arm. _"His eyes are such a pretty blue." she mused absently. _She never once noticed that Ichigo had not crossed her mind all day.

Grimmjow woke from his nap a few hours later feeling a bit foggy. He'd dreamt, but he couldn't remember about what. Just soft skin and silky hair. _"Damn it! What the fuck is going on?" _He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he wanted to see Orihime again. He angrily shrugged it off. _"Che, I must be really bored. The girl rattles worse than a shutter in a fuckin hurricane" _He stood and dressed, pausing long enough to run a hand through his messy blue locks, raking them into a semblance of order and wandered out to the practice yard to work off some nervous energy. Noitora was there as well, working through some drills with Tesla, although privately Grimmjow thought he was just enjoying the smack down on someone who wouldn't try to actually beat him. Tesla had blood running from a split lip and he was drenched with sweat.

"I saw you walking with Pet-sama earlier today. Was she any good?" Noitora asked, his voice smug and suggestive.

"Che, you pervert. I was just takin her to the kitchen. What they gave her to eat wasn't fit for a sewer rat." Grimmjow answered in a bored and growling voice.

"So? What is it to you? Ulquiorra I can understand, but you're not her appointed babysitter." the 5 th said leaning on his battleaxe.

"Because she's no use to us dead moron! Fuck Noitora, I didn't think even you were that stupid!" Grimmjow threw over his shoulder as he drew Pantera, dropping to one knee and catching Santa Teresa on his upraised blade. He threw the Cinco off and stood smiling an evil smile when he turned. "Still not fast enough, but by all means keep trying." he turned in a fluid graceful motion and hilt punched the other Arrancar, drawing blood from Noitora's nose.

"ARG! You'll pay for that!" Noitora screamed, trying to stem the tide of blood running from his nose and raise Santa Teresa again.

"What are you going to do? Bleed on me?" the Sexta laughed.

"Sir are you all right?" Tesla asked anxiously, rushing to his masters' side.

"Get the fuck off me!" the raven haired man snarled. He wiped away some of the blood. "I'm gonna fuck you up yet Grimmjow, just wait."

"Been waitin shithead. Bring it on whenever you want an ass beating." Grimmjow taunted. He continued to smile as the Cinco flipped him off and headed inside to tend to what the Sexta hoped was a broken nose. _"Hmm maybe I shouldn't do that. Noitora is fuckin ugly enough."_ He was sweating and beginning to think of stopping for a break when a feminine voice called out to him,

"Well hello Grimmjow. Long time no see. Where have you been?" Loly asked. She swayed over to him and draped herself over the other Arrancar. "If you have some time..."

" Not for you bitch!" he said, giving an annoyed snort as he shrugged the woman off. "Don't fuckin touch me!"

Loly pouted, but didn't try touching him again. Instead she said, "I saw you with Aizen-sama's little toy today."

"So?" Grimmjow responded, going to the well, drawing up a bucket and pouring the water over his head, enjoying the cool liquid running over his overheated body. He was unaware of the female Arrancar's hiss of breath at the sight.

"So what has she got that I don't?" Loly said crossly.

"Class, beauty, curves, power," Grimmjow shot back, "shall I go on? Oh and she's not a whore like you. Let me say this real slow so you can get it. I wouldn't fuck you with Ichimaru's dick." He gave a heartless laugh as Loly stalked off. He sheathed Pantera and decided to shower. He hated being sweaty and sticky, well unless it was in a good cause. He wouldn't mind getting sweaty and sticky with Orihime.

Loly stalked through the halls of Las Noches in a rage. _"So Grimmjow thinks that little bitch is special? I'll show him how weak and pathetic she is!" _She found her partner, Menoly and said, "Come on, I've got an appointment with Hime-chan."

Menoly grinned nastily, "I'm in." She followed her friend to Orihime's room. Loly turned the knob,

"Stupid bitch, she doesn't even lock her door! Ori-hime! Lets-play-a-little-game." the black haired girl cooed in a sugary sing-song voice. Loly entered the room, " Nice room. Lots of space!" she said, pretending to look around, "You think you're so much better than us don't you? Just because Aizen-sama talks to you sometimes and now you're after Grimmjow. You tired of Ulquiorra already, you little slut?" she invaded Orihime's space, her face inches from the young human.

"I don't think that!" Orihime said, not backing up, "I don't think I'm better than you and I'm not with Ulquiorra **or **Grimmjow!"

"You hear that Menoly? She doesn't think that." Loly, sneered, "What shall we do with her?"

"Let's fuck her up." Menoly laughed, "You see I have a problem with my cero. Maybe she can help me."

"Help you? How?" Orihime moved towards the door only to have it explode, showering her with splinters.

"She can't control it very well, so you'd better be fast on your feet Hime-chan or she might "accidentally" kill you and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Loly said with a heartless smile as she swung her fist, hitting Orihime in the mouth. The human girl fell and Loly followed up by kicking her in the stomach several times. "Stupid, useless slut! You're just a human! There's no way you could ever beat an Arrancar! You're not special! You're **nothing**!"

"Loly ease up, you're going to kill her!" Menoly said looking nervous, "You'll get us in deep shit with Aizen-sama!"

"I don't fucking **care**! I fucking hate her!" Loly screamed. She drew back to swing on the young human only to have her arm gripped by a vise-like fist.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow let go! This isn't your business!" Loly snapped.

"I'm a fucking Espada you stupid whore, of course it's my business!" Grimmjow answered with an evil smirk. With careless ease he slapped the hapless Arrancar across the room.

"Grimmjow! Don't mess with us!" Menoly exclaimed, charging the big man with her cero.

"Please, don't make me laugh!" he said, "You might want to be careful with that, you could get hurt." Gripping her head he fired his own cero at point blank range. When Menoly's body hit the floor he stood, coming over to where Orihime cowered against her sofa. He held out his hand, "Come on, get up girl. Heal yourself and we'll go report this to Aizen."

Orihime took his hand and stood, wincing at the pain of her battered body, but she immediately went to Loly, who cowered away from her. "Santen Kesshune, I reject!" she said. Loly's wounds closed and her breathing eased, but she was still horrified. What was this girl? Orihime gave her a sad, but compassionate look and moved to Menoly's lifeless body and repeated her earlier exercise, returning the blonde to her former living state.

"Oh my gods! What the hell is she?" Loly shrieked, backing against the wall. "She's a monster!"

"She healed you, you dumb bitch!" Grimmjow said derision coloring his voice, "Which you wouldn't have needed if you weren't a sneaky little slut!" the 6th turned to Orihime, "I thought I told you to heal yourself." When the human didn't respond he gave an annoyed snort, "Come on, I'll take you somewhere and get you cleaned up." He grabbed her hand and towed her down the hall to his room, shutting the door behind them. "Bathroom is over there. Go wash off the blood and we'll go from there. Hey, what are you doing?" he exclaimed when she snatched the front of his jacket and buried her face in his chest sobbing. _"Oh hell, now what?" _Grimmjow hesitantly put his arm around the young girl, "Come on, don't be scared, it's not that bad. You'll be ok."

"I'm not scared, I'm relieved." she muttered, her voice muffled, "Thank you Grimmjow. For saving me I mean."

"Don't be so naïve! I didn't save **you**! At least not because I was being nice. I saved you because as I said, I pay my debts." he gripped her chin and tipped it up to look into her eyes, "As of now, little girl, we're even."

Orihime smiled, "Still,thank you anyway." She pulled away and headed towards the bathroom.

_"Oh brilliant Grimmjow! You had her all nice and grateful and you go tell her you didn't save her. I'm fucking stupid! Maybe Noitora rubbed off on me!"_ He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. He saw the flare of golden light that said she'd summoned her power to heal herself, then he heard water running. When Orihime emerged again she looked better, but her dress was torn still. He tossed her his spare jacket, "Come on. We have to report this."

"I...I'd rather not. Can't we just forget it? What you did to them was punishment enough." she said softly, looking up at him with her big grey eyes.

Grimmjow softened a little, but shook his head, "Sorry girl, but it's regulations. I'm an Espada and as one of the commanders of Aizen's force I have to. If I don't Tousen will find another excuse to chop something else off me. Don't want that do you?" he asked, shamelessly playing on her emotions. Anything to distract her from noticing that her eyes affected him like they did. The Sixth wanted to hold this girl and make those pretty, grey eyes shine. _"This is getting ridiculous! Why the fuck do I want to touch a mere human girl, let alone __**hold**__ her?" _

_"_No Grimmjow, I don't...it's just that I don't want to talk to Aizen. He scares me." she said looking down.

"I'll talk, you just back me up. He probably won't talk to you that much." Grimmjow said, then nearly bit his tongue. _"Stop it! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S SCARED! I__** DON'T**__!" _To cover his discomfort he grabbed her arm and walked her towards the Great Hall. As they entered Aizen and Gin looked up from a chess game they were playing. "I want to report an attack on the girl Aizen-sama."

"Oh my, she's a little worse for wear isn't she?" Gin commented to no one in particular and turned that strange smile on the human, "Are you all right my dear?"

"Yes I..Ichimaru Taicho." Orihime stuttered, hiding behind Grimmjow.

"Where is Ulquiorra, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, his voice quiet and warm with concern that was as false as Gin's smile.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is if I hadn't happened to be walking by, Orihime would have been killed. I thought that was supposed to be **his** job." the Espada said, his tone just this side of civil. _"If the 4__th__ had been doing his job I wouldn't have had to rescue her, that's all" _ A part of him wondered who he was trying to convince.

"Why would you be near Orihime's quarters?" Gin chuckled, leaning his chin onto his hand, "Hmmm?"

"I was goin for a walk."Grimmjow growled, "What difference does it make?"

Aizen put up a hand to forstall Gin's reply. "Gin that's enough." the ex captain grinned, but said nothing further, though he continued to keep his slitted eyes on the girl and the Sexta. "Who assaulted her?"

"Loly and Menoly. I might have been partially responsible. I blew Loly off after she saw me take Orihime to the kitchen this morning." the blue eyed Arrancar admitted reluctantly .

"I see." Aizen said, as Gin's grin widened. The Lord of Las Noches turned to the girl, "I'm very sorry Orihime. This shouldn't have happened and I assure you it won't again. Grimmjow I'm going to assign you to the young lady as well as Ulquiorra. Do not let this happen again."

Oddly Grimmjow only nodded and took the girl's arm again and led her from the hall. He knew anything else he said would just give Ichimaru ammunition for his annoying comments. "I'm taking you to my room. You'll stay there with me while I send someone to find Ulquiorra. Understand?" He didn't notice when his grip on her arm slipped to her hand and he didn't question his anger over the situation. He was usually angry, he rationalized, so this was nothing different, still he could almost hear Ichimaru's voice saying _"Sure Grimmjow. Just keep telling yourself that now!" _He grabbed the first lower ranking Arrancar he saw, "Find Ulquiorra and send him to my room, now!" The being nodded hastily and nearly tripped over itself as it jumped to do the Sexta's bidding. _"This is turning into a long day." he thought to himself as he settled the girl and sat down to wait._

**Grimmjow: **Hey what's with the hero bullshit? I only saved the girl so she could heal Kurosaki and have him fight me one on one!

** Gin:** Now Grimmy, you know this is a fanfiction and besides, it's nice to be the good guy once in awhile. I should know. She's writing my story too. She likes me best anyway and is having a hard enough time writing me as my usual self so give her a break.

**Ginsgirl: **Gin's right, I am having a tough time making him bad again, but don't you like being seen as a hero? I mean a lot of girls think you're so sexy!

**Gin:** You can't argue with that can you?

**Grimmjow: **I guess not, but can you do me a favor? Try not to make me too sweet. I might gag to death!

**Ginsgirl:** You can't gag to death!You're already dead Grimmy. Didn't you notice?

**Grimmjow: **WOULD YOU TWO STOP CALLIN ME GRIMMY! Ichimaru, you're a bad influence on this woman!

**Gin: (laughing)** I can only hope. Come on 'Graynie-chan, I know when we're not wanted. Work on my story for awhile. Bye bye!...Grimmy.


	3. Chapter 3

WHATEVER IT IS Chapter 3

_Grimmjow is now one of Orihime's offical guardians, but this could only make his situation worse, especially since Gin appears to be catching on to his attraction to the girl. I __**STILL **__don't own Bleach! (sigh)_

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was not what anyone would call a patient man, so waiting for the Cuatro after doing what had basically been the other man's job was making him angrier than usual. Thankfully after healing herself and washing the blood off Orihime had fallen asleep. He glanced over at her, curled like a kitten in the middle of his wide bed and felt that strange feeling flood him again. "_Che at least she's quiet. In fact, she's kinda cute when she's not running on and on."_ Grimmjow shook his head and snarled inwardly, _"What the hell? Damn human, why the hell do I care if she's cute when she sleeps!" _Still, his fingers twitched to touch her shining auburn hair, to reassure her that she was safe. _"Although you may not be all that safe with me. I wanna fuck you so bad it hurts, but unless you're over that stupid shinigami it would be a waste of time. _Grimmjow prefered his sex consensual and then there was the nagging thought that he didn't really want her to be afraid of him _"Che, not to mention I'd have to listen to the fucking crying for weeks and it just ain't worth it!"_ His reverie was interrupted by the arrival of the Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"You wished to speak to me Grimmjow?" the green eyed man asked, his voice almost devoid of inflection.

"Yeah I did." the tall Arrancar said shortly, keeping his voice low to avoid waking the sleeping girl.

"Why is the woman in your rooms Sexta? What have you done to her?" Ulquiorra's tone became colder.

"I didn't do anything to her! In fact that's what I wanted to talk to you about! She was attacked and I had to fucking do your job! Loly and Menoly beat the shit out of her and if I hadn't been there, they might have killed her! I stopped them, reported it to Aizen and brought her here to get cleaned up! Thanks to you, I'm now assigned to babysitting duty too!" Grimmjow shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the shorter man. "Thanks a fuckin lot!"

"I see. Is she all right?" Ulquiorra asked, unaffected by the Sexta's anger.

"I think so. She fell asleep after cleaning up and healing her injuries" Grimmjow sighed, running his hand through his hair tiredly. "Just scared and tired I guess."

" Very well, I will take her back to her room and then I must see Aizen-sama. This will not happen again." the 4th said moving towards the bed. He was stopped when Grimmjow stepped in front of him.

"Just leave her here. I already reported it and besides her room doesn't have a door! Those stupid bitches blew it up with a Cero. I can sleep on the couch. Besides I don't trust the others now that some know she's vulnerable. I'd rather have her where I can see her for now." the Sexta said.

" A Cero you say? Perhaps you are right. Loly and Menoly are still alive?" the green eyed Espada asked.

"Not because of me! The woman insisted on healing them both, but I expect they're regretting it now." Grimmjow's smile grew malicious.

"You seem to be taking your, as you say, babysitting duty, very seriously. That's not like you Grimmjow." Ulquiorra observed.

"I'm not getting my ass in a sling because you were careless! Tousen already has it in for me! Just go and do whatever it is you do and I'll watch the girl!" the Sexta growled. "She'll need clean clothes and something to sleep in. If she wakes up then I'll send someone to get her dinner."

"I'll have those brought immediately." Ulquiorra agreed and turned on his heel exiting the room.

Grimmjow leaned on his doorframe for a moment. Just as he moved to shut the door, Noitora spoke from behind him,

"I hear you get to spend time with Pet-sama. I'm so envious!" the tall thin Espada said with a leering smile.

"Che' fuck off! I'm watchin all of you!" Grimmjow growled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Sexta!" Noitora called cheerfully.

"I don't know that I'd** want **to do anything you wouldn't do, you pervy fuck!" the blue eyed man replied. He shut the door with an air of finality. He sighed and leaned against the door, running his hand through his already messy blue locks, this was going to be a very **long** night! There was a quiet knock at his door and when he opened it he saw a young female Arrancar with pale blond hair and large pale blue eyes, the remains of her mask made a thin headband across her forehead. She bowed respectfully and said,

" Pardon me for the intrusion Master Grimmjow, but I have brought the young lady's clothes and toiletries. I took the liberty of including them even though Master Ulquiorra did not specify them." Grimmjow grunted and motioned the woman in, still trying to place her,

"Who are you?" he finally asked. Before Orihime he would have definatly found this girl attractive, "I haven't seen you before."

"My name is Alejandra Dordonii and I'm Arrancar #62. My father is the Privaron Espada Master Dordonii. I work in the medical bay. Lord Aizen asked me to make myself available to you to help with Miss Inoue." she replied with a smile. When she had finished putting Orihime's things away she turned to Grimmjow and asked, "Is there anything else I can do sir?"

"You can go fetch something to eat for the woman when she wakes up. Make sure it's edible. The shit they brought her this morning wasn't fit for a rat and bring me something as well." he answered, mildly impressed by her brisk efficiency.

"Very good sir, she is more likely to eat if you are eating with her. I will make it myself." she smiled as she bounced toward the door, "I enjoy cooking, but I seldom get the chance."

Grimmjow only nodded and dismissed her. The Arrancar woman's cheery personality was a little grating and a bit at odds with the Arrancar norm, but then again she might prove a good companion for Orihime so he decided to give the woman the benefit of the doubt. At least she wasn't hostile and bitchy like Loly. He wouldn't have to worry about her harming Orihime. He sat staring out his balcony doors until Alejandra returned with dinner, which she set out on his table.

"If you have no objections Master Grimmjow, I will be back in an hour or so to clear the plates, so if there is anything else you may tell me then." the blond said with another bow.

When Grimmjow nodded a dismissal, she vanished. Grimmjow thought to himself, _"Well she's less annoying than most."_ He lifted the covers on the plates to find that the Arrancar woman had outdone herself. Roast beef, thinly sliced and nicely rare sat on the plate with roasted potatoes. Two crusty rolls, warm and already buttered shared the plate and another had two nut studded sweet rolls to complete the meal that was accompanied by a very light spicy wine and a pitcher of cool iced tea.

Grimmjow approached the bed and woke Orihime with a gentle shake to her shoulder, though his voice was rough,"Hey girl, it's time to eat so wake up!"

The ginger haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Mmmm, how long have I been asleep?" she asked, then smelled dinner and smiled, "That smells good and I'm so hungry! Oh, you're eating too Grimmjow?"

"Yeah," he answered, suddenly uncomfortable, "I thought you might eat better if I ate with you."

"Thanks Grimmjow, that's very thoughtful." the girl said with a bright smile that made his feel very warm all of a sudden.

"Yeah, well I thought you'd bitch less about not being hungry if I did." he growled, "Well, ya gonna sit down before it gets cold?"

Orihime simply smiled and sat down and wasted no time in digging in, "Oh wow this is so good! You sure get a lot better food than I do! Who made it?"

"Aizen assigned you a female attendant and she made this, "he muttered, his mouth full. It was indeed very good. "She'll be back in an hour or so to clear the dishes, so you can meet her then. When Orihime looked slightly afraid he said, "Don't worry, she's a medic and I think you'll like her. She doesn't seem like the bitch type. If not, then I'll kick her out and report her to Aizen. After what happened earlier, I doubt he'll be in a tolerant mood." They ate quietly with Orihime choosing the fruity iced tea unstead of the wine. She seemed too hungry to babble, for which Grimmjow silently thanked any gods that might be listening. She quickly appropriated Grimmjow's sweet roll when he declined it, he didn't really like sweets, and devoured it. It made him smile, this girl could certainly pack away the food! _"Che, wonder where she puts it. She's certainly not fat." _then he chuckled silently, _"No wonder she's got such a nice rack. It must all go there."_

In an hour, as promised, Alejandra returned, "Hi, you must be Orihime." she smiled, her cheeks dimpling, "I'm Alejandra Dordonii, Arrancar #62, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, um..." Orihime answered.

"Just call me Alejandra." the blond said cheerfully, stacking the plates and putting them on the trolley. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you, but dinner was delicious. Grimmjow-san said you made it?" the younger girl smiled back.

"I did and I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. Is there anything else, Master Grimmjow?" when the Sexta shook his head Alejandra bowed respectfully and dissapeared with a cheerful wave.

"I had your clothes brought if you want to change." Grimmjow said, indicating Orihime's torn uniform. " The woman brought your shampoo and stuff too, you know where the bathroom is."

"Thanks, I was just about to ask you about that." she said, relief in her voice. She wasted no time in gathering a clean uniform and heading for the bathroom. "Grimmjow?" Orihime caught the Sexta's attention as she emerged from a cloud of steam, wearing a clean outfit and combing her long auburn hair. "Is there anything to read? Do you have a library or something? It's so boring with nothing to do."

The blue haired man sighed with relief, he'd been dreading the evening, "Yeah. I can take you now if you want." he frowned, "I know what you mean about boring."

"I wish I could have my portable DVD player. I even have some movies you might like and it plays music CDs too. We could even play games on it." she said, her grey eyes wistful.

"What the hell is a DVD player?" he asked, curious in spite himself. "It's an electronic device that uses a laser to read and display pictures and sound. Those tell a story or play music." she explained.

"We're not exactly wired for that shit here." he said gruffly.

"It can run on batteries too. If I had those I wouldn't need it." she said, her bright grey eyes shining.

"I suppose I could ask Aizen to let me go get your DVD thing, but I have no idea what the hell it is!" Grimmjow said.

"I could go with you and show you." the girl said, her eyes hopeful, "I could wear the bracelet again, so only you and the other Arrancar could sense me."

"Nice try girl, but Aizen would never allow that and you know it." Grimmjow said.

"But he'd let me go." a familiar voice drawled from the doorway. Both Grimmjow and Orihime turned to see Gin Ichimaru lounging against the doorframe, "I know what they are and she is right, it it dull here. I'm sure Sousuke would let her have them. I could even ask him if you like."

"Why?" was the Sexta's one word response, his blue eyes suspicious.

"Why Grimmjow, you're going to hurt my feelings!" Gin said, smile curving wider, "Are you implying that my concern for our young guest is in some way false?"

"Yes," Grimmjow replied shortly, crossing his arms and glaring at the shinigami.

"You see how mistreated I am Orihime?" Gin answered, turning to the young woman, "I'm only trying to help and this is the thanks I get!" Orihime might have believed him if his expression had changed. As it was, the only difference was that his smile became a bit wider and more malicious. "Still, bad manners aside, my offer stands. Do you want me to ask or not?"

"It would be nice to have them." Orihime finally spoke up, with a nervous glance at the silver haired shinigami.

"Ok Ichimaru, ask, but don't get any ideas. I'll be watching you." the blue haired Espada growled.

"Oh don't worry so much, Grimmy! I'm completely harmless!" the former taicho of the 3rd smirked, "I'll let you know what he says. Bye bye." He waved cheerfully and disappeared down the hall.

"I wish that fox faced asshole would stop calling me Grimmy!" the Espada snarled in a low voice and brought his fist down on the table with a loud thud that made Orihime jump. He turned, "You still want a book?"

"Yes," the girl answered and took the hand the Espada held out to her. It never crossed her mind that he held her hand whenever they left together or how gently he held it, " I'm glad you remembered."

"Don't let Ichimaru rattle you, he just likes to play head games." Grimmjow advised as they walked towards the library, "Aizen would have his ass if he hurt you."

"Grimmjow, what happened to those two women in my room today? The ones who attacked me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I imagine they're down in the detention level. I haven't heard what their punishment will be, but I'm sure it's severe. Tousen won't go light on them because they're women. Believe that!" he answered, turning those glowing blue eyes to his companion.

"He...he won't hurt them will he?" Orihime asked timidly.

"Fuck yes he will! Listen girl, I don't know how it's done in your world but here, you fuck up as bad as they did, then you get what's coming to you! They don't deserve your pity so don't you cry for them!" he reached down and forced her chin up and made her look at him. Although he was angry his eyes were not as cold as usual, "Don't you dare! They knew better than to touch you and you're worth ten of them any day!" Then to her utter and complete surprise he brought his lips down on hers in a gentle, but insistant kiss that left her knees weak. When he finally broke it and let her go she had to lean on him for a moment. He chuckled, a deep bass rumble, almost like a purr and took her hand again, "Come on, the library is through here." he said.

Aizen watched the moniter as the 6th Espada and his young human companion entered the library.

"See Aizen-sama? I told you his interest in the girl was of a more personal nature.: Gin drawled, grinning widely. "I can't believe he kissed her so openly though."

"Hmm, yes Gin you were right, Grimmjow has indeed been behaving strangely since the girl healed him." Aizen answered, leaning his head against his hand and looking at the younger man. " The question is why and what do we do about it?

"Why? Well could it be something in her power? Could she have reversed more than the loss of Grimmjow's arm?" Gin asked, tapping his lips with an index finger, "As to what to do...well why do anything? Just watch them for a while until we know what's happening. If her power has somehow shifted Grimmjow to a more human attitude then it could be interesting and definitely something we need to know about."

"If she has, then what do you think we should do with her?" Aizen asked.

"If she has and you can't control it or turn it to our use then you may have to get rid of her. The last thing you need is Ulquiorra being changed as well" Ichimaru reasoned. "Hopefully by then Ichigo will have taken the bait and you won't need her anymore anyway." Gin's smile widened as another thought occurred to him. "Watching Ichigo try to take her from Grimmjow should be **very, very **interesting indeed!"

"All true my friend." Aizen agreed, "As you say, the last thing I need is Ulquiorra corrupted and Grimmjow will certainly fight harder against Ichigo because of Orihime. Was there something else you wanted Gin?"

"Oh yes, how forgetful of me!" Ichimaru grinned, "The girl mentioned wanting her portable DVD player and some movies and games and music to help pass the time here. Mind if I go fetch them for her? Perhaps a distraction for her and her guardians would be a good thing. Maybe it would ease Grimmjow's infatuation with her."

"You might be right." the lord of Los Noches agreed, " Go whenever you're ready. Hopefully it will keep them both occupied for now. I think I'll leave her mostly with Grimmjow for now. I have other things for Ulquiorra to see to anyway."

Gin returned from the World of the Living and knocked politely on Grimmjow's door. Aizen had said that Grimmjow was still behaving in an uncharacteristically protective way towards the human girl. Grimmjow never seemed to notice that Ulquiorra was conspicuously absent these days and that the role of her protector had fallen solely on him. Gin doubted that Grimmjow would allow Ulquiorra to watch the girl anyway.

Grimmjow answered the door, "Oh it's just you Ichimaru. What do you want?"

"Polite as always I see Grimmy." Gin taunted, "Oh don't glower at me like that! I come bearing gifts!" Ichimaru slid under the Sexta's arm and entered the room. He held up a portable DVD player and a bag of games, music and movies. "Orihime dear, these were all I could find. Are they all right?"

"Oh my Ichimaru-taicho you brought everything! Thank you so much!" Orihime exclaimed, turning a bright smile on the silver haired shinigami. Gin felt a strange tug on his soul at that 1000 watt smile and the gratitude in her huge grey eyes. What odd power did this girl have?

"You're very welcome my dear." Gin answered, for once giving a sincere smile, unable to help himself. The girl's childlike happiness was infectious. He gave himself a mental shake and turned to Grimmjow, "Why is she still staying here? Her door is long repaired."

"I'm not taking a chance on it happening again, that's why!" Grimmjow growled, "Between those two sneaky bitches wanting revenge and Tousen having it out for me, I'm not letting her out of my sight! Besides, Noitora has been nosing around her door too. He's told both Ulquiorra and me that he was envious that the two of us got to spend time with her. Aizen told me to keep her safe and safe is where I'm keeping her! If you got a problem with that Ichimaru, then take it up with Aizen!"

"My, my Grimmjow, there's no need to be testy." Gin said, holding up both hands, "I'll report to Aizen-sama that you have the matter well in hand and are taking your duties seriously. That should even please Tousen." he glanced over Grimmjow's shoulder, "Orihime dear, if there's anything else you need, please let me know."

"Um yes...I will...Ichi...Ichimaru taicho. Thank you again!" Orihime smiled, although she seemed a little ill at ease with Gin's slitted gaze focused on her.

"No trouble at all dear. Bye bye now!" Gin waved and made to leave and then turned to the girl again, "Are you comfortable here Orihime? In Grimmjow's quarters I mean?"

Orihime blushed deep red, but answered staunchly, "Yes I'm fine. Grimmjow has been very kind and I feel safer with him and...and it's nice not to be alone!" The last was said in a rush and she blushed redder still, but she looked straight at the shinigami the whole time.

"Well good then. I'll tell Aizen-sama that you're happy here and do not wish to return to your own room." the silver haired shinigami answered and headed towards the door with the parting comment of, "Have fun you two."

Grimmjow slammed the door, "Does that bastard have to make an innuendo out of **everything?**" he snarled.

In the Great Hall Gin bowed to Aizen and said. " As you suspected, he's even more protective of her than before and seems totally unaware that his attitude has changed and that Ulquiorra is no longer sharing guard duty. I doubt Grimmjow would let Ulquiorra take the girl out of his sight anyway. You'll have to watch him closely."

"I see." Aizen nodded, then he glanced at the 8th Espada and continued, "SzayalAporro, please see to monitoring them and see if you can't get blood samples from both of them. I'd like to know if there are any physical changes."

"Yes my Lord." the pink haired scientist bowed.

"Can we watch too Sousuke?" Gin asked, grinning widely, "I took the liberty of adding a couple of romantic movies and a couple of scarey ones. At least one should provoke a reaction!"

"So, from that statement, I assume you're in favor of allowing this little experiment to play out?" the Lord of Los Noches asked.

"Yes indeed." Gin grinned, " I love happy endings."

_And there you have it folks, Chapter 3. For those of you who are reading this and wondering if I've abandoned my other story Chronicles of Shaitan, rest assured that I have not, but I __**am **__suffering from an intense case of writer's block! I decided to work on this story while I sort out the other one. Look for another chapter of Chronicles coming soon, until then hang with Grimmjow and Orihime and find out Whatever It Is. _


	4. Chapter 4

What Ever It Is

Chapter 4

_Gin Ichimaru has brought Orihime's movies, games and music to Hueco Mundo. Will it provide a distraction and ease Grimmjow's growing infatuation or will it pull him even closer to Orihime? Rated M for eventual lemons and language. I don't own Bleach._

Grimmjow watched while Orihime sat in the middle of his bed and sorted through the things Gin had brought for her. Her occasional exclamations of surprise or delight, while rather cute, were making the Espada edgy. Whenever the girl was happy, it made her big, grey eyes shine like silver and she bounced up and down a lot. There wasn't a man anywhere that wouldn't be distracted by that sight and Grimmjow was no exception! He tried to pretend to read, but all he could do was stare at Orihime over the top of his book. Finally he growled, "What's got you so jazzed up girl?"

"Oh, just that Ichimaru-san brought movies and games I didn't expect and it looks like he may have added a few new ones." she said, looking up and then blushing a little, "I must seem a little silly to you."

Grimmjow grinned at her pink cheeks, watching the blush creep down her neck and vanish below her collar. "Not really Princess. You're just excited to have some of your things I guess. Nice to see you smile though." he chuckled when she blushed a little deeper. He enjoyed the way she couldn't hide her feelings and wondered idly how far down her blush went. " So what'd he bring that's new?"

"Well..." she mused, resorting her piles, "There's a new game here. It's called Halo and it's for multiple players. You'll probably like it since you get to run around shooting people." Orihime read the back of the game. "We can play as a team or against each other, that is if he included the game controls, ah here they are!"

The Sexta came over and sat on the edge of the bed, curious in spite of himself. He had to admit, the idea of the game sounded fun, although he'd never played any before. "Hmm sounds interesting, but gotta warn you Princess, I'm pretty competative. Don't be upset if I beat you."

Orihime's grey eyes sparkled like diamonds and she grinned up at him, "You might be in for a surprise Grimmjow. I used to beat Ichigo all the time! I might even beat you!"

"Kurosaki lost to you?" the Espada laughed "Does this mean you're challenging me little girl?"

"I think I am." the girl answered, trying to look serious, but the grin tugging the corners of her lips gave her away.

"You got guts, I'll give you that." Grimmjow said, then gave her an evil smile, "But I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl!"

"I'm better at this game than you think!" Orihime responded.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said this was a new game! How could you have beaten Kurosaki if it's new?" Grimmjow asked.

"I never owned it, Ichigo did." Orihime said, holding up the game still in it's store wrapper, "This game has never been opened, but that doesn't mean I've never played it. My friend Tatsuki taught me, she said it was good for developing hand-eye coordination."

Grimmjow picked up the game control, turning it over in his hands, "So what do you do with these?"

"You use these buttons to control what your character does, see? Right moves the right arm, left moves the left, forward to walk, backward to back up and so on. Hit this button to fire at targets and hold if you want to fire multiple rounds." she answered, pointing to each button and smiling up at him.

"You can fire multiple rounds? Sounds fun Princess. My kinda game!" the Espada grinned back.

"Make sure to keep an eye on your ammunition. If you run out you can still fight with other weapons like knives or grenades and stuff or hand to hand." Orihime advised. " As you progress, each level will get harder and harder, but I think you'll like it. Are you ready to play?"

"Bring it on girl!" Grimmjow grinned, "Good at this or not, you're going down!"

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke Aizen watched the pair play their game, listening to, of all things, Grimmjow's laughter. Even when he lost!

"I do believe you're right Gin, Grimmjow is acting very different." Aizen turned to his second and frowned. "Have SzayalAporro get those blood samples tonight."

"As you wish Sousuke. They do seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they? Oh my! Is he actually laughing?" Gin leaned closer to the screen. "He doesn't seem at all upset that he's losing to her and rather badly. She's won 4 out of 5 games so far!"

"He does seem to be taking it all in stride doesn't he?" Aizen agreed watching the screen.

"He even seems to be rather proud of Orihime's skills." Gin added, "Not like the usual Grimmjow. It's too early to tell if it's just a natural reaction to a lovely female or if she's really changing him."

"That's why I want those blood samples. They should tell us something." Aizen said, looking up.

"Maybe and maybe not." Gin disagreed, "Even if his hormone levels are up, it might not be anything abnormal. We've never put an Arrancar into a mating situation before, so Grimmjow's actions and reactions may be perfectly normal." He watched the Sexta gloat over finally winning and added, "I'm in favor of letting the experiment continue. If nothing else, it will make Ichigo's job of rescuing her that much more difficult."

"It will do that indeed!" Aizen gave Gin a cruel smirk, "Grimmjow already sees Kurosaki as a rival and throwing the girl into the mix will make him that much more violent where Ichigo is concerned. What of the girl though? She appeared to have feelings for Ichigo, but she seems to have attached herself to Grimmjow quite easily."

"She seemed fairly despondent right at first, but once Grimmjow began visiting her, the girl's mood seems to have improved.

She's eating better and not fighting him about it. Granted, Grimmjow is a bit more personable to her than Ulquiorra, but she hasn't had anymore nighttime crying jags and her overall mental attitude is better." Gin answered. "If you care to risk Ulquiorra, throw him into the mix and have him be the unsympathetic one, still trying to get her to abandon her friends. See how she and Grimmjow react."

"What if the same thing starts happening to Ulquiorra?" Aizen reminded his second. "Grimmjow I can lose, but not Ulquiorra. He is one of our strongest."

"I think with limited exposure that's unlikely." Gin argued, "Grimmjow is a far more animalistic, instinctual creature than Ulquiorra and more subject to emotions. By definition, Ulquiorra is more unemotional and cerebral than the Sexta. He's the perfect and in my opinion, the only choice to be the factor in the equation. He's the least likely to be affected by the girl if the changes are due to her power."

Sousuke Aizen sat back on his throne and considered his subordinates words. "Hmm, everything you say makes perfect sense and I agree with you, Gin, to a point. I will even go along with your suggestions, but I want those blood samples first." He regarded Gin for a moment, "I must admit, your points are very logical and well thought out. When did you become so interested in science Gin?"

Gin's trademark grin widened and the man opened his eyes just a bit and he said, "I've always been a student of the mind Sousuke, you were my first teacher, remember? Besides, that poor girl deserves someone who appreciates her very real charms and Grimmjow is a vast improvement in that area! Honestly! How can that boy, Ichigo, be **SO** clueless? I like happy endings Sousuke. Have you forgotten that?"

" You've said that before, but how is Grimmjow's infatuation with her in anyway a happy ending?" the Lord of Los Noches asked, genuinely perplexed by Gin's logic.

"Even if it is her power changing him, it seems to be working both ways. If she loves Grimmjow, then she won't be so quick to aid Ichigo or the other Soul Reapers will she?" Gin grinned, studying his fingernails.

"So you think she's infatuated too?" Aizen asked.

Gin nodded, " Watch her body language Sousuke. See how she keeps touching her hair? That betokens sexual interest. Besides, she looks and sounds happy. Did she before she started seeing Grimmjow?"

"Hmmm, you're right again my friend. Alright, we'll let this continue for now." Aizen agreed, leaning on his upraised hand. "I have to admit that it is entertaining to see a young human girl twist one of my Espada so thoroughly around her little finger."

" It is." Gin grinned, then pointed at the screen. "I think he's getting the hang of the game. He's playing more aggressively, but she's not going down easily!" He laughed when Orihime distracted Grimmjow and then ambushed him, "Oh my! She's more devious than I expected!" Only Grimmjow's quick reflexes saved his character.

"Hey!" Grimmjow exclaimed, "That was a dirty trick girl!" His eyes gleamed as he grinned at Orihime. "Nice move though. I gotta watch out or you'll get me again."

"It's a war game Grimmjow and all's fair in love and war!" Orihime laughed as her avatar doged Grimmjow's attack.

"Ha! I like that! Who said that?" he asked, launching another offensive against the girl.

"Oh some famous person. I don't remember." she answered, narrowing her eyes in concentration. She dodged another grenade from Grimmjow and turned her guns on his allies instead, taking out most of them.

"Damn!" Grimmjow complained, but managed to get a few on her side too.

When they got to the end of that level, Orihime said, "I'm starving. Want to save the game and get something to eat?"

"Afraid of losing?" Grimmjow grinned, but he stretched, cat-like and agreed that it was time for a break. "Lets go see if Alejandra has time to make us something."

"That would be great! I love her cooking!" Orihime agreed, rolling the kinks out of her shoulders and rendering her companion speechless for a moment as interesting things went on inside of her uniform.

As usual when they went out, Grimmjow grabbed her hand in his. "She's less annoying than most around here and she does know how to cook!" he agreed as they headed for the medical unit where Alejandra served.

They walked together, unaware of the looks they were getting from the other Arrancar. As they turned the corner they ran into Noitora. "Well, well, look who it is! Pet-sama and her new babysitter!" he drawled. "Where have you two been? You seem awfully cozy! Holding her hand Grimmjow? That's adorable!" the man's tone became more and more insulting. "He treating you right Pet? I'm not the romantic type, but I'll bet I could make you happy too."

Orihime gripped the Sexta's hand tighter and a cold shiver ran down her spine as she heard a rumbling growl deep in Grimmjow's chest. She was surprised, however when Grimmjow pushed her behind him and said in a superior tone, "Noitora, your jealous posturing only makes you look weak. If you want the girl so much come and claim her. Try! I dare you!" his grin widened and his blue eyes glowed with violent promise. "If you do though, you'd better kill me first! Leave me alive and you'll regret it and besides, the girl has better sense and taste than to want anything to do with the likes of you!"

Noitora stared at the other Espada, as the tension level rose in the air, but he chuckled and said, "Have it your way for now Sexta, but you can't guard her all the time. When you're off doing something else I'll go keep Pet-sama company and show her what a real man is like!" He pushed his lanky frame away from the wall and passed the pair, grinning lewdly at the girl in the Sexta's shadow.

When the Cinco was out of sight Grimmjow turned to his companion and said, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, but he gives me the chills!" she answered, not looking up.

Grimmjow raised her face to look at him with gentle fingers. "Don't you be afraid of him! Don't you dare let him see you afraid! That's what he wants! You look him right in the eye and don't worry! I'll always protect you!" he growled, "From everything!" He finished by crushing her against his powerful chest and kissing her thoroughly for all to see! "Now, lets find some food." he said grinning at her flushed, flustered face, pleased by her reaction to his kiss.

Alejandra greeted them cheerfully and was delighted to make them a snack. She had just come off duty and a few moments later they would have missed her. She had made a batch of soba buns filled with red bean paste for Orihime and for Grimmjow she had his favorite meat roll snacks. "I made these when I heard you had a wicked sweet tooth just like me!" the blond grinned at the human girl. "Although I thought Ichimaru-san was going to eat them all. He said he was just testing their quality, but he doesn't fool me! He loves sweets too."

Grimmjow took a healthy bite from his meat roll, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before answering. "He'd just come back from the World of the Living with some things for Orihime, so he probably missed breakfast."

"Did he?" the Arrancar woman looked up, "Did he bring you anything good?" Alejandra asked Orihime.

"Oh yes! He brought my portable DVD player and a lot of movies and music and games. Grimmjow and I are playing HALO right now and I was giving him a good trouncing, but I got hungry!" the girl said, with a sidelong grin at her Espada guardian. "He's getting better though, so I might be in for a harder time now. He learns quickly."

"Hey!" Grimmjow growled, "I'm sitting right fuckin here girl!"

"Maybe you could come play a few games or watch a movie with us sometime Alejandra." Orihime said around a mouthful of fresh bun and bean paste.

"I'd love to!" the blond beamed and then said, "If it's all right with you Master Grimmjow?"

"Sure, just bring snacks!" the big man chuckled, then added, "And when you do, just call me Grimmjow. I'm not really into all this Master crap! At least in private."

A thrill ran down Orihime's spine. When he chuckled like that it almost sounded like a deep purr. His smile lit his blue eyes, turning the Aranncar into a breathlessly handsome man! "_I really shouldn't be thinking about him like this!" she thought to herself._ She could not, however, think of this man as an enemy anymore. He had protected her, at some risk to himself, she was sure and he had been kind and patient with her, comforting her and helping her find her courage and the two times that he had kissed her had nearly driven her reason from her. More than anything she wanted to touch that soft blue hair of his and have him wrap those strong arms around her again! Once again, she failed to notice that her thoughts had turned from Ichigo and she rarely thought of him anymore.

After bidding Alejandra goodnight the pair walked back to their shared room and once there they finished their game with Grimmjow winning by a narrow, bloody margin. "Told you I'd get ya Princess!" Grimmjow laughed as he put the control down and gave another lithe, cat-like stretch.

"You don't have to be so insufferable about it!" she complained, but smiled at him. "You did learn pretty fast though. You're pretty good, but I did beat you more times than you beat me."

"So far Princess. Get used to losing from now on!" the blue eyed man laughed.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." she teased, "I'm not ready to sleep yet, but I don't feel like playing another game. How about a movie?" When her companion shrugged, she knelt and rumaged through the DVDs and came up with a couple. "Hmm Ichimaru has a few new movies too. This one is called Star Trek Into Darkness. I haven't seen it yet. Wanna watch it?" Her silver eyes were so hopeful that the Espada couldn't say no.

"Sure Princess. What's it about?" he asked, stretching out on the bed and patting the spot beside him.

"It's set in Earth's future and is about a starship called the Enterprise and it's crew." she answered. "I love science fiction! I hope you do too."

Grimmjow privately didn't have any idea what she was talking about, but watching it put her right beside him, curled like a kitten and it kept her quiet, so he was all for it! As the story progressed he found himself interested and enjoying the film and enjoying having Orihime curled against his side even more, although being this close to her let him smell the scent of her hair and feel her warmth all along his side. He put one big arm around her, but made no further moves. Like the panther he had once so resembled, Grimmjow could be patient. After all, the thrill of the chase was never something to be rushed!


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever It Is

Chapter 5

_Orihime and Grimmjow spend more time together and learn that for all their differences, they might have more in common than either of them expected. _

As the credits rolled Orihime got up and yawned. "Wow that was a good movie! Did you like it Grimmjow?" she asked as she rummaged through a drawer for her pajamas.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I didn't understand some of it though. How could that guy be two different people?" the Sexta responded.

"You mean the character of Spock?" she asked turning.

"Yeah him."

"Well, the older Spock is from the future and is stranded in this timeline." she answered, with a little frown of concentration that made the Espada swallow hard.

"I see. So he's the same guy, just older. So he knows what's going to happen then?" he asked, trying to distract his attention from her silver eyes and that adorable look of concentration. _Fuck Grimmjow! Get ahold of yourself! Great! Now I'm talking to myself!_

"Exactly, but because he's from the future, he changed the timeline and he doesn't always know what will happen either. It might be the same or slightly different or not happen at all. That's why he won't tell the younger version much of anything. He's already changed the timeline, so anything else, might be disastrous." she explained.

"That's a little convenient don't you think?" Grimmjow complained.

"I suppose so," Orihime said with a smile, "but it's only a movie."

"So? It still doesn't make sense!" he argued.

"It's only a movie, it doesn't have to make sense!" she said brightly, "You're supposed to just play along and enjoy the story."

" Ok, Princess, as long as you liked it I guess. You'd really wanna live in that kind of a world though?" he conceded. He had asked the latter question because she seemed intrigued by the futuristic landscape in the film.

"Oh yes! I think it would be so cool!" her eyes lit up and she got that animated look on her face, "Maybe I could be a robot, although since I'm human I guess I'd be a cyborg..." Orihime stopped and blushed. She hated it when she rambled! Grimmjow must think her a stupid, silly, little girl! _Although I can't imagine why that bothers me! Why should I care what he thinks?_

"Just curious is all." he shrugged, then seeing her red face he asked, "Why are you blushing like that?"

"I...I d don't wan..want y..you to t..think I'm stupid and silly!" came her reply, muffled by her long hair.

"Why would I think that?" he asked, going over and raising her chin to look at him, "It takes intelligence to imagine those things Princess. Be proud of that." He couldn't imagine living in a world like that. It was too crowded and too filled with technology. Grimmjow prefered wide open spaces and plenty of room to roam. He was a loner at heart, despite having had five fraccione, **they** had followed **him **of their own accord and he had allowed them to, but had never felt any pressing need for companionship. _Then __**why**__ is this human girl so important to me all of a sudden? Grimmjow wondered to himself._

Orihime looked up and gave him a grateful smile, never noticing how edgy she was making her companion. She got up and took her pajamas with her to the bathroom and used the time it took to change and brush her teeth to gather herself back together. Having Grimmjow tell her that she should be proud of her wild imagination was something she hadn't expected and she couldn't quite get her mind around the fact that he, an Espada, was impressed with her intelligence and cared enough to tell her so. She remembered his wide grin whenever she blushed. He seemed to like that too. Orihime sighed. No one had ever treated her like this before. Grimmjow treated her like an intelligent, young woman, not a silly, little girl. Not even when she was being a silly, little girl. She hadn't missed his openly admiring looks when he thought she didn't notice either. Whatever else Grimmjow was, he was a powerful, handsome man too. The woman in her couldn't help but be drawn to him, especially since she'd had a chance to get to know him on a more personal level. She pulled on a pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt with a picture of Grumpy Cat saying _"I don't need anger management! You need to stop pissing me off!" _on the front. When she came out the Sexta read her shirt and began to laugh in that deep purring rumble that he used when genuinely amused by something.

"What is that on your shirt?" he asked, still chuckling. The slogan was totally unexpected, but it sounded like something he, himself would say!

"Oh, it's a picture of a cat they call Grumpy Cat because of her facial expressions. Her owner took a picture or two and posted them on the internet and people started to caption them. Since she always looks annoyed, they nicknamed her Grumpy Cat. Her real name is Tarder Sauce. My friend Tatsuki got me this for my birthday." Orihime answered. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Grimmjow laughed, "I never expected to see something I might say on **your** nightshirt!"

Orihime grinned and showed him two more. "This one says_ Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma? _And this one says_ This grass...I'd like to bury you under it!"_

"I think I could get to like this Grumpy Cat." Grimmjow laughed after reading her shirts. " Cat after my own heart!"

Orihime held up the black one that said _Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma! _It was larger than the other one and looked like it would fit Grimmjow. She'd gotten it in a larger size because she had liked the slogan, but they hadn't had a smaller one. She handed it to him saying, "Here, this one will fit you and I've never worn it since it was so big. They didn't have my size, but I liked the picture and the slogan so I bought it anyway. I know now why I did. Now I can give it to you to say thank you for all you've done for me Grimmjow."

"You don't have to thank me Princess." he said, taking the shirt. His stomach twisted a little when her sparkling silver eyes turned to him and she smiled that soft smile that she never gave anyone else. _Oh fuck! Get a grip Grimmjow! She smiles at everyone!_ He thought irritably, but another voice whispered, _Not like that she doesn't! _"But I'll take it to make you happy." he quickly added when she stopped smiling. He shed his jacket and pulled the t-shirt over his head. She was right, it did fit and it gave him an excuse to do what he did next. He leaned down and pulled her into his arms, holding her gently, she was so very small there, and kissed her lips softly with a murmered, "Thank you Princess." His fingers found their way under her hair to cradle her neck as he deepened the kiss and he felt her hands move up to caress his unruly blue hair, like she had that first day in the kitchen. He didn't stop her this time, sweeping his other arm around her waist and pressing her close. Grimmjow prolonged the kiss as long as he could, until he felt her shiver and groan a little against his mouth. It took every ounce of self control the big Arrancar had in his soul to pull away from her, he wanted very much to keep going, but that odd feeling washed over him and he simply couldn't continue if he thought it would distress her. As it was, the way she clung to his shoulders and the dazed look in her eyes was very gratifying. Her smile and the fact that she stayed in his arms told him that she'd enjoyed it. The Espada took a deep breath and snagged a pair of black boxers and went into the bathroom to put them on. When he came out he smiled at his companion and said, "Think I'll sleep in it. Hand me that pillow, will ya?" With that he began to make up his bed on the couch like he had for several nights running.

What the girl said next nearly caused him to question whether he'd heard correctly or not. "Grimm...Grimmjow, would..would y..you sleep in the b..bed w..w..with me tonight?" Orihime said, blushing a shocking shade of red.

"What?" he asked, "Did I hear you right, girl?" Grimmjow raised her chin, making her look at him, "You want me in bed with you? Why?"

"I..I'm lonely and I'm taking up your bed! That couch can't be very comfortable." she said, blushing still, but looking steadily into his blue eyes. "It's a big bed, we can share it."

Grimmjow groaned inwardly, "I'm not made of ice girl! It might start out friendly, but it won't stay that way for long if we're sharing a bed! Or it might get too friendly in there! You're a beautiful girl and I'm going to be brutally honest, I wanna fuck you! Bad!" he added, "But I don't want you to be afraid of me or to hate me, because I'd never hurt you Orihime!" he pulled her into a fierce embrace, "If you were mine, I'd never have let you be taken and if you were, I'd have torn the world apart to get you back!" He ended with another fierce kiss and let her go. What she said next stunned him!

"I..I know. I know what might...what probably will happen if we sleep in the same bed, but I'm not afraid. I won't hate you or be afraid, because I **know** you'd never hurt me. No matter what, I know you wouldn't." she said, putting her hand on the side of his face, cupping his cheek. "Whatever happens happens. I want it, you want it. What more is there to say?" she asked, wondering if she was indeed so very sure. _Oh shut up and stop behaving like a child! she scolded herself._ She did wonder where she was getting the courage for all this, but when she looked into his electric blue eyes, she knew it didn't matter. This man, unexpected as it was, had given her more than people she'd known her whole life! He'd given her respect and taught her not to be afraid. Most of all, whether he'd meant to or not, he'd given her himself. For the first time in her life she didn't feel like a burden. Yes Grimmjow was her protector, but he also expected her to stand beside him and not be afraid. If she asked, he would teach her to defend herself, so that she wouldn't need to depend on him.

"We shouldn't." Grimmjow whispered softly.

"No, but I don't care!" she said more fiercely than she intended.

Grimmjow laughed softly, looking at the small human in his arms, "Now that's my girl! Neither do I! Fuck em all and whoever has a problem with it can kiss my ass!" he growled, leaning down for another kiss. "I know that you're not ready for everything yet though, so I'll try to be a gentleman...for a little while, but damn girl! You're enough to 'rouse a dead man! In fact." he whispered into her hair, "you have!" The rest was lost in a pleasant haze as they sank together onto the bed, kissing and exploring, though true to his word, Grimmjow kept the fires of passion down to a dull roar. After a while, they slept, curled around each other in a comfortable tangle and the night passed quietly.

_Ok, I decided to end it here. Will they get more involved? What of her feelings for Ichigo? Whatever it is, you'll just have to keep reading won't you? Besides, we don't know who else may be watching! What will Aizen make of this? See you in Chapter 6!_

_(I don't own Grumpy Cat,but I thought I'd throw her in as a nod to Grimmjow's testy nature and a cat tribute!)_


	6. Chapter 6

What Ever It Is

Chapter 6

_Grimmjow and Orihime finally admit to feelings for each other, but will this put Orihime in even more danger and if so from whom? Rated M for eventual lemony goodness, language and some violence. I don't own Bleach, I'm just borrowing a few characters as a tribute to Kubo-san's awesomeness!_

Sousuke Aizen watched the moniter as Grimmjow and Orihime fell asleep. He nodded to SzayalAporro and the Espada scientist released a sedative gas into the room to put both subjects even deeper into the realms of sleep. When the devices registered that the gas had been properly vented the 8th went in and drew blood from the girl first. She was still and silent, deeply asleep, but when he swabbed her arm and inserted the needle, she whimpered a little and the Sexta began to struggle toward wakefulness. SzayalAporro hushed the girl and soothed her by stroking her cheek as he'd seen Grimmjow do and when she quieted so did her companion. Grimmjow sought and clasped her hand in his before lapsing back into deep slumber and allowing the Octa to get the needed samples. The task accomplished the Octa beat a hasty retreat to his lab.

"Lord Aizen, I have the samples and I should have priliminary results by morning." SzayalAporro reported. "However, I would advise caution. Even under heavy sedation, Grimmjow is aware of the girl's distress! He shouldn't have been able to sense anything and yet he felt it when she responded to the slight pain of the needle! I'm not sure what's going on, but I've never seen that kind of hyper-awareness in Grimmjow before."

"I understand. Carry on and report to me when your analysis is complete." Aizen answered, then he turned to Gin, "Hmm, what do you think of this now Gin?"

"He is very aware and protective, but as I said before, we've never observed someone like Grimmjow in a mating situation. As primitive and instinctual as his actions are, they may be perfectly normal for him. On the other hand, he **does** seem a little **too **protective, doesn't he?" Gin tapped his lips with his index finger, pondering, "I still think we should reserve judgement at least until we have the lab results and even then, if he is changed by her power, we might be able to use that. Lets see what SzayalAporro says tomorrow. In the meantime," his grin widened, "they put on quite a show, don't they Captain Aizen?"

"I suppose they do." Aizen smirked, "Really Gin, you've become quite the voyeur and don't tell me it's because you like happy endings!"

Gin laughed, "Na, just a little bored, but don't try to tell me you're not just a little intrigued too. I know you too well to buy that little song and dance." He glanced back at the moniter, " Her powers defy the limits the gods placed on mortals. We have no idea what she can do. Grimmjow's feelings have developed frighteningly fast and yet he seems unwilling to cause her distress. He's never shown that kind of patience before with anyone or anything. Really Captain, she's fascinating!"

Grimmjow woke the next morning feeling uncharactaristically tired and on edge. He'd had disquieting dreams, but he couldn't remember what they were about. Somehow he had the feeling that Orihime was in danger, but he discounted that since the girl was still curled up beside him sleeping soundly. What could happen to her here in his quarters? Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that she'd been in danger. _Che! This is Hueco Mundo and she's a human! Of course she's in danger! That's why I have her in here with me in the first place! Great Grimmjow! You're talking to yourself again! _When a knock sounded at his door he dragged himself over to answer it with uncharactaristic slowness. It was only Alejandra with breakfast.

"Good morning Master Grimmjow, I trust you slept well?" the blond Arrancar's cheerfulness grated on the tired Sexta, but he managed a civil response.

"Not really, but thanks for bringing this without me having to track you down. You might want to fetch another pot of tea though. I have the feeling I'm going to need the caffeine." Grimmjow rubbed his forehead, "Damn! I feel hung over, but I didn't drink anything!"

"Shall I wake Miss Orihime?" Alejandra asked.

"No, I'll do it, I don't want anything to scare her. She's used to me." Grimmjow answered.

"Is there anything else?" she asked. When he shook his head, she continued, "Then I'll go brew more tea. It won't take a moment."

After the Arrancar medic left, Grimmjow went over and kissed his sleeping companion, "Wake up Princess, it's time to eat."

"Mmmm," Orihime struggled to open her eyes, but the smell of pancakes and sausage made her sit up and rub her eyes, "Oh good morning Grimmjow." She smiled, blushing just a little as the memories of the night before played in her head. She reached over and ran her hand along the remnants of his hollow mask. She'd learned how sensitive it was last night.

Grimmjow took her little hand, pressing it between the palms of his and marveling at how small it really was! The silence lengthened until he said, "Lets eat while it's still hot. Alejandra will be disappointed if we let it go to waste. She's bringing another pot of tea. Feelin a little tired this morning for some reason."

"Oh yes! It smells wonderful! Alejandra is such a good cook!" Orihime agreed brightly, "Um, didn't you sleep well last night? It wasn't because I was in the bed too was it?" She looked concerned and to Grimmjow's mind altogether bewitching. He shook his head no and indicated that she should dig in first and watched with amusement as she did just that. The girl certainly had a healthy appetite for such a little thing. He mused that that must be where she got her curves from and all in the right places. He wasn't aware that he was staring until the girl looked up from her plate and said, "Aren't you going to eat Grimmjow? If you are, you'd better get some now before I eat it all! It's really good!"

"I'm eating, don't worry, but you know I have to make sure you eat like you're supposed to, or Aizen won't let me have you here." Grimmjow said and then grinned widely, "Ya sure have a healthy appetite Princess! I don't seem to have any trouble getting you to eat! Bet that pisses Ulquiorra off!" He helped himself to the sausage and some eggs, even taking a couple of pancakes, though he usually wasn't fond of sweet foods. These however, were light and fluffy and he ate them wrapped around the sausage and eggs, which toned the sweetness of the syrup down. Orihime was right, Alejandra was an excellent cook! He downed two cups of strong tea and felt himself revive a little.

"You don't have any trouble with me eating because the food you give me is so yummy. Ulquiorra never seemed to pay much attention to what he brought and you eat with me. It's nice to have company." she smiled brightly and Grimmjow felt his insides twist. Her smile was like sunshine. _Geez Grimmjow, stare much? he thought with a shake of his head._

"Do you still miss your friends?" Grimmjow made himself ask. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Orihime was quiet for a moment, "Well...yes, but not as much as before. I...I came here to save them, but...now...now I'm not sure what I'll do if they come." She looked up at Grimmjow, her big grey eyes soft. "I thought I knew how I felt...about being in love, but...but I didn't...at least not until last night. I thought I loved Ichigo, but...but...I..I know now that I don't! I love someone else now. I love this person for so many reasons, but mostly because he values **me, **as a woman, not some silly, little girl that can't take care of herself. I know I'm young, but I have to grow up! I can't be a burden and be protected all the time and Ichigo can't see that!" she touched Grimmjow's cheek, "You can and you love me, but you **want** me to stand on my own two feet. You'll protect me, but you won't assume I **need** you to." Orihime took a deep breath and went on, "Will you teach me how to fight? I want to be able to defend myself...and watch your back too."

"Are you saying that you might want to **stay** here? In Hueco Mundo? With me?" Grimmjow asked, his chest felt tight and he felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin all at the same time. "You think I love you? Orihime, I'm not even sure I know what love is! I'm a hollow." He ran his hand through his messy blue hair and looked down at the girl beside him while a host of unfamiliar sensations and emotions clamored chaotically in his head.

"Are you saying that you don't?" she asked, peering up at his with wide, silver eyes. _God they're the color of starlight! Grimmjow thought distractedly._

Grimmjow sighed and admitted defeat, "No, I think I do. You're not like anyone I've ever known before." His blue eyes became fierce, "I can't believe anybody thinks you're weak though! You have more guts than anybody I've ever known and you have an amazing power! Without it I wouldn't still be an Espada. I was the weak one until you gave my arm and my power back to me! If anyone calls you weak again, I'll smack them in the head until I knock some sense into them!"

Grimmjow's fierce expression and the mental image of him slapping Aizen or Ichigo in the head made Orihime giggle uncontrollably! She had no doubt that he'd do it too!

"What's so funny woman?" Grimmjow asked, her wide grin calling an answering one to his lips. "_Damn she's so cute when she smiles and that giggle makes all kinds of interesting things go on under her t-shirt!"_

"Just a mental image of you slapping Lord Aizen and Ichigo on the back of the head!" she answered, sounding a little choked as she tried to get it around her fit of giggles.

The Sexta looked surprised for a moment and then he began to laugh too. "Yeah, that is kind of comical!" He fixed her with a look from his electric blue eyes and said in a more serious tone, "I will though, if they call you weak!"

That made Orihime laugh all the harder! "I know you would!" she squeaked around her giggles. She finally got control of herself and wiped her eyes with a napkin and then helped herself to more pancakes as Alejandra returned with a second pot of tea and another pitcher of juice. "Oh Alejandra, breakfast is so yummy!"

"Thank you Miss Orihime." the blond dimpled, "I enjoy cooking for you two." The Arrancar medic read Orihime's t-shirt and laughed. "I love that shirt! It's so funny!"

"Grimmjow has one too! Read his!" Orihime laughed. "I gave it to him last night.

Alejandra turned to the Sexta, reading the slogan and laughing again. "Who is that cat? Honestly Master Grimmjow, I can hear you saying what's on Miss Orihime's shirt!"

Grimmjow gave that deep, purring chuckle and said, "So can I!"

"She's called Grumpy Cat!" Orihime put in.

Alejandra just looked at Grimmjow and began to chuckle, but said nothing as she cleared the empty plates. As she did, an idea came to Grimmjow and he stopped the young woman before she left. "Alejandra, are you attached to any of the Espada?"

"No Master Grimmjow, I work in the medical section mostly for something to do. No one seems to want the daughter of a disgraced Espada in the entourage."

"I'd like you to be my fraccion. There are going to be times when I can't stay with Orihime and I haven't seen Ulquiorra for days. I'm not sure I care for the idea of leaving her with him anyway. His carelessness nearly got her killed once already." Grimmjow looked down at the blond woman and said, "Would you be willing?"

Alejandra looked stunned, "I'd be honored Master Grimmjow! Don't worry, I would defend Miss Orihime with my life if need be!"

"That's what I hoped you'd say." Grimmjow smiled in relief, one worry off his mind. "I'll inform Lord Aizen and have you transferred here. There's a room next door that will be your private quarters when not on duty. It has a bed and it's own bathroom."

"Thank you Master!" the blond said, bowing low, "I hope to serve you well for many years!"

"Just don't let anything happen to Orihime and we'll get along fine." Grimmjow grinned, "And when we're here alone, you can stop calling me Master and just call me Grimmjow. I'm not much on formality."

"Yes sir, um..yes Grimmjow. Thank you for your trust and for the honor of serving you. I should get these dishes back to the kitchen. Is there anything else you need?" Alejandra blushed and stumbled over her words.

"No, not right now. Go pack up and get ready to move. I'll see you at lunch then." the 6th Espada nodded his dismissal. He couldn't shake that nagging feeling that Orihime was in danger, danger that he couldn't see, but was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and another pair of eyes would be welcome. He believed he could trust Alejandra, for whatever reason and he was glad to provide Orihime with some feminine company. He reentered the suite and found Orihime brushing her hair, "Lets get cleaned up and dressed, Princess. I need to see Aizen about something. You can shower first."

Orihime nodded, "Hai Grimmjow." and went to grab her towel and a clean uniform from the closet, pausing on her way to the bathing room to stand on her tiptoes to give her companion a soft kiss on the cheek. The Sexta growled and swept her into a fierce embrace and kissed her soundly.

"Get on with you or we'll never get anything done, woman!" he rumbled, swatting her backside firmly and grinning when she squealed.

"So Grimmjow is taking a new fraccion? In-ter-est-ing!" Gin drew the last word out, resting his chin on his fist and grinning up at his superior, "I told you he wouldn't leave her alone with Ulquiorra and although I suspect ulterior motives in not wanting a rival male near a woman he sees as his own, he **does **have a valid point. Orihime was attacked on Ulquiorra's watch."

"I agree." Aizen said, sipping his tea, "I'm going to allow it, for the moment anyway. If the other Arrancar woman interferes or shows signs of changes like the ones we suspect in Grimmjow, then I'll reassign her."

"What of Ulquiorra? Are you going to send him back in?" Gin wondered, tipping his head inquisitively.

"Let us see what SzayalAporro's tests reveal first. Ulquiorra's far more important to me than Grimmjow. Grimmjow is only an Adjucha class Arrancar after all, while Ulquiorra is or was a Vasto Lorde. I won't risk her power corrupting him."

"Really Sousuke, you're no fun at all! I think it would be so interesting to watch Grimmjow fray at the edges while his beloved Orihime is surrendered to the care of a rival!" Gin protested, pouting a little.

"All right, I'll consider it." Aizen said with a sigh and a shake of his head, "Really Gin, you're still an amusing child sometimes."

"Ya have to admit, it will be a hell of a show, won't it Captain?" Gin laughed.

_And there you have it my friends. Chapter 6. What will the test results reveal? What will happen if Aizen puts Ulquiorra back in the game as one of Orihime's gaurdians and what of Orihime herself? Will she stay in Hueco Mundo? What will her powers be, if Grimmjow helps train her? Guess you'll just have to join us in chapter 7, because whatever it is, it'll be fun! Right Gin?_


	7. Chapter 7

What Ever It Is

Chapter 7

_Grimmjow gains a new fraccion and another pair of eyes to help keep Orihime safe. However, will even two pairs of eyes be enough to keep Orihime safe from all the dangers around them? With so many eyes watching them, it's anyone's guess._

After showering and changing into a fresh pair of white hakama and a clean jacket, Grimmjow held out his hand for Orihime.

"Come on Princess, I need to meet with Lord Aizen."

"What for?" the ginger haired girl asked curiously.

The Sexta grinned down at the young woman by his side and answered, "Oh nothing much. I just thought I'd tell him Alejandra is now my fraccion. I asked her when she was clearing away the dishes and she accepted."

"Really?" Orihime smiled brightly and clapped her hands, "That's wonderful! I like her a lot!"

"I thought it might make you happy and besides, it's less work for her to be attached to us permanently instead of running back and forth from the med bay to here. She told me she only works there for something to do, because no one wants the daughter of a disgraced Espada in their entourage." He watched the girl at his side, his insides giving a lurch at the way her smile lit up her big grey eyes. Her little hand felt so natural in his and it had become completely normal to have her trotting along beside him. He even shortened the pace of his long legs so that she could keep up and her cheerful smile brought light to his day. It would have felt extremely odd to the Sexta were she not there.

"Her father used to be an Espada?" Orihime asked, "Who was he?"

"Her father is Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, #103." Grimmjow answered, "He was disgraced and lost his place as an Espada. That's nearly what happened to me." he glanced down at his companion, "Probably would have if you hadn't given me my arm and my power back." Grimmjow stooped and swept Orihime up into his arms, kissing her softly, "Everything in my life got better after you came and I want you to know that." Grimmjow's voice had become softer and deeper, with a low rumbling to it, almost like a purr. He put the girl down and steadied her as her knees wobbled a bit, grinning smugly at the effect his kiss had on her.

"What did he do?" she asked, holding onto his arm as her senses swam from his kiss. She'd always fantasized about her first kiss, but Grimmjow exceeded anything she'd ever expected! He kissed with his whole being and made her feel as if nothing else in the world mattered but them!

" I don't know exactly, but he did something bad enough to be demoted and cast out of the Espada. It must have been pretty bad though. Whatever the Privaron did, they were cast out and given a three digit number. This seperates them from the other Arrancar known as Numeros. Althought they're disgraced, their abilities are still far above normal Arrancar. None of them were Espadas when I was given the rank of Sexta, so I don't know much more than that. I suppose you could ask Alejandra." the big Arrancar explained.

"No, I don't want her to be embarrassed or think I'm being nosy. You said nobody wanted her around because of it, so I'll just let it be unless she brings it up." Orihime answered.

"Probably a good idea." the blue haired man agreed, then grinned down at her, "Wise **and** beautiful, with an amazing amount of power! My girl rocks!"

Orihime laughed, but when the got to the big double doors of the Great Hall, she grew quiet and shrank slightly behind Grimmjow. She didn't like being anywhere near Aizen. His false gentility and soft voice were more disturbing than his subordinant's smile and just as fake. She knew Gin was often described as the creepy one, but Aizen unsettled her worse.

Grimmjow turned and gently tipped her face up, making her look into his intense, electric blue eyes. "Don't let them see you being afraid! You hold your head up and look Aizen and Ichimaru straight in the eye. Don't let either of them rattle you. You understand?" When Orihime nodded, he smiled and announced himself. The doors swung silently open and the pair entered.

"Welcome, Grimmjow and Orihime." Aizen's soft voice came from the throne, elevated above the blue tile floor. "What can I do for you?"

Grimmjow bowed, indicating with a slight hand gesture that Orihime should curtsey, "Lord Aizen, I have asked the Arrancar Alejandra Dordoni del Socaccio to be my fraccion and she has agreed. Could you please have her transfered from the medical area to me?"

"So you're taking another fraccion, are you?" Gin drawled, "Why?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, but for Orihime's sake, curbed his irritation and answered in a civil, polite tone, "I believe she is trustworthy and I would like to provide Orihime Inoue here, with a female companion and with a guardian I can trust if I can't be there. She is already functioning as a member of my entourage, so this will simply create less work for her and avoid any other complications."

Gin's smile widened, but Aizen held up his hand before the silver haired man could begin taunting Grimmjow again. "I see. You've thought this out and your reasoning is sound. Very well Grimmjow and I am pleased that you are taking your duties so seriously these days. It is a refreshing change." The dark haired Lord of Los Noches looked down at the girl by Grimmjow's side and said, "I believe I have you to thank for that Miss Inoue. Are you being treated well?"

Orihime looked directly into Aizen's eyes and aswered, "Yes sir, Grimmjow has been very good to me. He sees that I eat and even makes sure the quality of my food is good. Ulquiorra never bothered to check what was being sent to me and Grimmjow eats with me. That makes it easier for me to eat when I have company." she said firmly.

"I see. That is very good then." Aizen smiled, "Tell me Orihime, I can call you Orihime?" Aizen asked, when she nodded he continued, "Tell me then, do you like Alejandra as well? Would you be comfortable with her as Grimmjow's new fraccion?"

"Yes, she's very nice and a wonderful cook! I'm happy that she's joining us." Orihime said, still looking directly at Aizen. She , however failed to notice the smile on his lips when she used the word us.

_"So it's us now is it young lady? How interesting." Aizen glanced at Gin who nodded, indicating that he'd caught it too. _"Very well Grimmjow, I'll see that everyone who needs to, knows that Alejandra is now part of your household. Was there anything else?"

"No my Lord." Grimmjow bowed again and turned to leave, but Gin called out to Orihime,

"Orihime dear, how are you doing on movies and games? Were the ones I brought to your liking?" Gin asked.

Orihime turned toward the silver haired man and smiled, "Oh yes Ichimaru-san, they were wonderful! Thank you so much for the new games and movies! I even beat Grimmjow a few times playing HALO! Well at least I did until he got better at it."

"Did you?" Gin grinned at her, "Good for you! Maybe I'll stop by and play a round or two with you! If you can think of any others you'd like, let me know." Gin's grin widened when Grimmjow frowned at the idea of him coming to play games with Orihime. _Oh my, he doesn't like that idea at all! He doesn't realize that it's written all over his face though._

"Oh that might be fun! Wouldn't that be fun Grimmjow?" the girl said, still smiling and looking directly at whoever was addressing her. Gin had to give her points for bravery. There were many in the Seireitei and here in Los Noches that couldn't meet, let alone hold his gaze for any length of time.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you my Lord. Let's go Orihime. We need to go tell Alejandra the good news and she'll probably have our lunch ready. You wouldn't want to disappoint her by letting it get cold would you?" Grimmjow said, looking anything but pleased by the prospect of Ichimaru coming around. He held out his hand to her and they left the Great Hall. Once they were in the hallway he smiled at her, "You did very well in there. You held your head up and you didn't show an ounce of fear. I know even some Espada that couldn't do that." he squeezed her small hand gently, "You're pretty brave little girl."

"Aww isn't that sweet!" Noitora said in a sugary tone as he lounged against the wall at an intersection between the throne room and the wing where Grimmjow's suite was. "Don't you two look...cozy together! You're even holding her hand!" The tall, thin Arrancar pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the pair, walking around them, leering in that annoying way of his, "My, my Grimmjow, you're getting soft aren't you? You act like this...human means something to you."

Grimmjow gently pushed Orihime behind him, "How's your nose Cinco?" he taunted, "Remember what happened the last time you tried your shit on me? Anytime you're feeling froggy, you pathertic fuck, feel free to jump!" Grimmjow's hand crept to Pantera. "I'd love an excuse to flatten something else!" When the other Espada looked annoyed, but didn't attack or even reply, Grimmjow growled, "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

Noitora's frown deepened, "Keep talking you overgrown alley cat and I'll skin you for boots! Just when you least expect it, I'll be there and I'll take you out with a single stroke!"

"Always threatening to attack from the shadows 'cause you're too much of a gutless wonder to face me in a fair fight." Grimmjow sneered. "Now, unless you plan to do something about it, we're leaving. Come on Orihime, this fuck's ugly face is making my stomach turn!" With that parting comment, the Sexta pulled the ginger haired girl along and left the Cinco standing in the hall alone.

Orihime felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she whirled around saying, "Sotune Kessune! I reject!" Her shield shot up just in time to catch the energy of the bala Noitora had fired! The shield shattered and the force knocked Orihime to the floor, but it had absorbed and rejected the attack.

"Wha..." Grimmjow turned just in time to see his companion take a hard fall to the stone floor, "Orihime! Are you all right?" He knelt beside her and gently raised her into a sitting position. He looked up at the Cinco with murder in his eyes, "Noitora! I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"NO!" Orihime grabbed Grimmjow's arm, "It's what he wants! If you two fight in the hall, then you might be punished too! Lets just go tell Aizen-sama that he attacked me."

"There is no need." Kaname Tousen's voice said from behind them, "Noitora, explain yourself. Why did you attack these two from behind?"

"Che, I just wanted to see Pet-sama demonstrate that power of hers, Director-General. She rejected my bala with ease." Noitora lied.

"You know very well that Aizen-sama has ordered that she is not to be attacked! You had no right to conduct an unwarrented test. Come with me. We shall discuss the nature of your punisment with Lord Aizen." Tousen said.

"Give my regards to Loly and Menoly while you're down there Cinco!" Grimmjow taunted.

"That will be enough Grimmjow!" Tousen admonished, turning all to seeing eyes on the Sexta, "Shouldn't you be tending to your charge and making sure she is unhurt? My apologies Miss Inoue, it won't happen again!"

"Yes sir," Grimmjow growled, "but I'd advise you not to turn your back on me Noitora, or I'll teach you a lesson about messing with someone in my care!"

"Keep right on being your usual arrogant self, Grimmjow." Noitora grumbled to himself, "I want to watch you fall completely apart when I take your pretty, little toy away from you! You can't watch her all the time!"

_ Hmm, jealousy is an ugly thing isn't it? Yeah I know I'm making Noitora a bigger creep than usual, but really he's a nasty piece of work, so why not? See you in chapter 8 when Orihime begins her training._


	8. Chapter 8

What Ever It Is

Chapter 8

Grimmjow helped Orihime to her feet and steadied her for a moment. "Noitora is going to die for that!" he growled, blue eyes ablaze with hatred and anger.

"Won't Captain Tousen's punishment be harsh enough?" Orihime asked softly, brushing the back of her white dress.

"Not harsh enough!" the Sexta answered. "Even if he does what he did to me, like lopping off an arm or something, it's even odds that Aizen would force you to heal him. There's nobody strong enough to take Noitora's place. I'm afraid that since we're on the brink of war, that Aizen will let it pass since you weren't seriously hurt. I **won't **let it go though! Nobody attacks my woman and lives!" Grimmjow's voice became a low and dangerous growl on the final statement and if looks could kill then Noitora would surely keel over any second!

Orihime gave her companion a sidelong glance. She'd never seen the Sexta so furious and it worried her. Grimmjow's anger could make him reckless, she knew that. It was why he'd needed her healing in the first place! "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble because I'm too weak to stand up to people like him on my own!" She stopped him and threw her arms around him, startling the big Arrancar with the fierceness of her embrace. "You're mine too and nobody attacks you and gets away with it either!"

Grimmjow began to chuckle, that deep, purring bass rumble that he only seemed to use around her. "So, are you saying I'm your man?" he teased as they started walking again.

"Aren't you?" Orihime asked, giving him that smile that always melted him, while making him want to crawl out of his skin! That smile made it damned hard for him to be a gentleman!

"Body and soul, little Princess." Grimmjow growled softly, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her into their suite. He kicked the door shut and kissed her breathless. "I'm yours and you're mine! I don't know what's going to happen with this war, but as long as I have you, I'm up for anything!" He tangled his fingers in her long auburn hair and kissed her again, trying to put everything he felt for her into his kiss, since he'd never been good with words. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Master Grimmjow? It's Alejandra and I brought lunch for you and Miss Orihime." his new fraccion called. Grimmjow blessed the woman for her descretion and reluctantly let Orihime go and opened the door. The Arrancar woman bustled in and set down her tray, setting out their meal. Once the door was closed, she looked at both of them and said, "I heard what happened with Master Noitora. Are you hurt Miss Orihime?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Orihime smiled.

"Noitora threw a full power bala at her, but it was no match for my girl's power!" Grimmjow told Alejamdra proudly. " But I'm still going to beat his ass for attacking her in the first place!"

"Did he really do it right in front of the Director General?" Alejandra asked in disbelief. When her new master nodded, she shook her head. "One wonders if there are **any **brains in his head. Personally I think they dripped out of that hollow hole under his eye patch. Sun Sun, Apache and Mila Rose all agree, but Master Halibel says he never had any in the first place!" The face she pulled made Grimmjow and Orihime both laugh. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Halibel never did have any patience with him or his nonsense. I remember the whole messy business with Nel, the former 3rd. I wonder how big a fit Noitora pitched when Tier took her place!" Grimmjow chuckled, "Saying women aren't fit to command and shouldn't be placed over him! Shit! What an ass! I've sparred with both Nel, before Noitora got her and with Halibel and got my clock cleaned by both ladies! I'd love to watch one of them beat his skinny ass straight through the fucking floor! Bet he's pissed that Orihime, who is not only a woman, but a **human** woman, rejected his attack! She even reacted faster than I did! Hope he chokes on his bullshit!" Grimmjow pulled Orihime's chair at the table out and indicated that she should sit down, "He told Tousen some bullshit story about wanting to see Orihime's powers for himself, but Tousen told him that wasn't his place to conduct unauthorized tests on her and told him to come while he and Aizen discussed his punishment. With Loly and Menoly already in deep shit for attacking Orihime, I doubt Aizen will be in a patient or forgiving mood!"

"I highly doubt it." his new fraccion agreed, as she swept the covers from the tray and served savory smelling soup and a large tray of sandwiches with a variety of fillings. Grimmjow took one that appeared to be roast beef. Alejandra had learned that this was one of his favorites, and took a big bite.

"Excellent as always." he said after swallowing. He was glad Alejandra had taken over cooking after witnessing Orihime in the kitchen! The girl certainly had odd taste in food, but she seemed perfectly happy eating whatever the Arrancar woman made. If he'd let his woman do the cooking, there was no telling what strange combinations she would have dreamed up! He made certain to watch what and how much Orihime ate, so that he could report it to Aizen if asked. As usual, the girl was keeping right up with him! She had polished off her first bowl of soup and was on her way through a second, along with two sandwiches! Well, he could keep reporting that her appetite was improving. That should help keep Aizen out of their hair and even Tousen would have no cause to complain about the performance of his duties.

"So, Miss Orihime, you took the brunt of an Espada's bala and lived to tell about it?" Alejandra asked as she served her master a third bowl of soup. "Impressive!" The blond smiled with cheerful enthusiasm and continued, "Master Noitora, while not very personable, especially to women, is very strong! I had not known humans were that powerful. You're certainly an unusual girl."

"Oh, it was nothing!" Orihime said quickly, an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks. "Really, it was just instinct! I'm really not that powerful, I just got lucky is all!"

"Che', don't let her fool you Alejandra!" Grimmjow snorted, "I've seen Arrancar and even a couple of us Espada that couldn't repel an attack like that! Not without serious injury, anyway and all he did was knock you down!" He looked over at his companion, "Don't sell yourself short Orihime Inoue. You're strong, beautiful and capable and your power is something that surpasses the limits gods set on mortals. It was an honor to have you fight by my side." Grimmjow stunned Orihime by rising and bowing to her! "I could ask for nothing more in a mate."

"Grimmjow...I..." Orihime struggled for a moment and then threw her arms around the big man, tangling her fingers in his soft, blue hair, "I.. I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt fighting for me!" The words came out inn a rush now, "I don't want anyone to die or get badly hurt because of me! I know I stopped him, but what if he'd used a cero instead? I couldn't have stopped that! Not like I am! Grimmjow, will you help me get stronger? I want to learn how to fight and protect the ones I love too! Please, will you help me?" She looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes making them shine like the finest silver. Grimmjow was powerless before those shining eyes!

"I can try, but I'm not sure if I know how to train a power like yours!" the Sexta admitted, "Besides, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt." He turned to his fraccion, electric blue eyes narrowed in frustration, "Alejandra, can you think of any way?"

"Hmm, I don't know how to train a power like hers, but I might know someone who would." the blond Arrancar said, "Forgive me for my audacity master Grimmjow, but my father might be able to teach her. He was Swordmaster here in Los Noches before his fall. We could take her to him."

"Would he be willing to train a human?" Grimmjow asked. "Can we trust him?"

"Oh yes Master Grimmjow, he is very grateful to you for making me your fraccion! I'm sure he can help her and he'd never hurt her!" Alejandra said quickly to reassure the Sexta, "My father has a gentle heart, despite being an Espada. It was one of the things that contributed to his downfall."

"Please Grimmjow, I'd like to try. If he can help me become stronger and learn to fight, then you wouldn't have to worry so much about me." Orihime sighed and looked down, her grey eyes troubled, "If I'd been able to take care of myself then you wouldn't have needed to rescue me from Loly and Menoly."

Grimmjow tipped her face up to look at him, "I kind of like being needed by you little girl and it was no trouble from you that day. They got what they deserved." He smiled softly and said, "But, I understand about wanting to be strong and feeling like an outcast. Yes, we'll go see Dordoni and if he can train you, then we'll do it, if not I'll damned well **invent **the training!"

"My, my, are you certain this is the same Grimmjow we all love to hate?" Gin asked, grinning up at the Lord of Los Noches, "It looks like him and walks like him, but it certainly doesn't **sound **like him! He's smiling, laughing and he's even complimented his fraccion, as well as showing extreme patience! Orihime Inoue is a fascinating girl!"

"She is indeed." Aizen agreed, watching the monitor, "SzayalAporro's tests report profound changes in Grimmjow's biochemistry, but he reports it in her too. Is it possible that her power is changing her as well or is it something else? I think we should study this more closely."

"You know I agree!" Gin's grin widened, "Are you going to let Dordoni train her?"

"Yes, I'd like to see if close association changes anyone else's attitude. In fact order SzayalAporro to conduct a bloodtest on Grimmjow's new fraccion. I want to see if her biochemistry is changing too." Aizen said thoughtfully, " It will be interesting to see how Master Dordoni intends to train her. I've never seen the kind of power that girl has. She is truly unique and potenially very useful. As to what is happening between the young lady and Grimmjow, I'm certain we can use that to our advantage too."

"True." Gin agreed, "If nothing else, it's making Grimmjow more tractable and he seems to take his duties more seriously. I'm enjoying this little experiment very much Captain. I think I'll drop in on them later and challenge Orihime to a game, just to see how Grimmjow reacts. I haven't had this much fun with him in ages."

_Well, there you go. Orihime begins her training in our next chapter, but what will happen to those around her and how many more will change and in what ways? Join us for more of What Ever It Is!_


	9. Chapter 9

What Ever It Is

Chapter 9

_Orihime is given into the hands of Alejandra's father Master Dordoni and her training begins. How will a disgraced Espada train a power that could potenially defy the gods? Also Gin stirs up some mischief as only he can! Rated M for eventual lemons, (be patient! Orihime is young and inexperienced! ) language and some violence._

That night Orihime had trouble settling down to sleep. She twisted in the covers until Grimmjow pulled her onto his chest. "You wanna tell me what's got you so fidgety tonight?" he asked.

She looked down into his clear blue eyes and said, "I guess I'm a little nervous about tomorrow. What if Alejandra's father can't train me, or worse, thinks I'm hopeless and **refuses** to train me? I'm only a human after all."

"Che' only a human huh? Only a human that regenerated my arm after it was cut off and burned to ashes and a human who reacted faster than an Espada and repelled an attack by another Espada. I think if there were very many more humans like you, then the Arrancar's days would be numbered!" Grimmjow grinned, "After finding out about you, Alejandra said her father is looking forward to training you. He doesn't think you're only a human either and if he did, I'd make him eat those words along with several inches of Pantera!"

"How is he going to train me though? Even you said you don't know how to train my kind of power and you're the 6th Espada!" Orihime asked anxiously.

"I said **I** couldn't because most of my power is purely physical. Yes, I can use some spirit based attacks, like a bala or a cero and I can use the versions of those reserved for the Espada, but I'm not very good at anything else like that. Alejandra said her father used to help newly unmasked Arrancar control their powers and learn to use them, that's why he was named Swordmaster of Los Noches. He's used to teaching students with a wide variety of talents. So, little Princess, settle down. You'll be fine." Grimmhow reassured her, then he got a mischievous glimmer in his blue eyes. "How about I take your mind off tomorrow and give you something else to occupy yourself with?" He began to kiss her until she forgot just about everything, including her own name!

"Grimmjow!" Orihime's voice was soft and breathy and the sound of it filled the Arrancar with a heat that his body could barely contain!

"I want you so much, Princess!" he groaned into her neck. Laying on top of him like this was pushing her breasts against his chest and her hips were causing his lower regions to feel like they were being hit by lightning! He wanted more than anything to let things go where they seemed to be headed, but he felt her tense a little and he simply couldn't go on. If she wasn't ready, then he'd wait, but damn it was hard and so was he! He felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces and crawl out of his skin all at the same time! However, he forced himself to stop and kissed her softly, and tucking her against his side, curled in his arms while he tried, with marginal success, to get his body back under control and his mind out of the gutter. "But that can wait. You need your rest tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Orihime was flushed and a little dazed from his attentions. Her body was screaming at her not to stop, but she was just a little scared. Did she really want things to go that far and with an Arrancar? Grimmjow was breathlessly handsome, strong and powerful, but he wasn't human! The few times she'd envisioned herself like this, it was with Ichigo! The more Orihime thought about it though, the more she knew now that she **did **want to with Grimmjow. Ichigo, while one of her dearest friends, never seemed to see her that way and he never admired her strength or wanted her to fight her own battles, he didn't seem to understand even why that might be important to her! Grimmjow understood why she wanted to and encouraged her to train herself so that she could! He would protect her, but he wouldn't automatically assume that she **needed **him too! As he'd said, he saw her as fighting at his side and he was proud of that! Orihime shook her head, _"Ah, I think too much! Stop acting like a silly little girl!"_ She was just a little grateful though, when Grimmjow pulled back. "Ok, I'll be good and go to sleep." she chuckled, "I don't want you to be embarrassed by me being to tired to fight!" Orihime leaned up and kissed him sweetly, "And thank you for being so patient. I really **do...**want to...you know, but I've never...I mean I haven't..." She **hated** that stupid stutter everytime she got upset or flustered! Why couldn't she just spit it out?

Grimmjow tipped her red face up to his, trying not to grin too broadly, "I understand what you mean Orihime and believe me, woman, you are more than worth the wait! I've waited for you forever, what is a little while more until you're ready going to matter?" He snuggled her closer, contenting himself with her warmth and closeness for now, running his fingers through her auburn tresses, admiring their silkiness and breathing in her scent. Though few if any knew it, Grimmjow rather enjoyed cuddling, though he'd probably gut anyone other than Orihime or Alejandra for suggesting he would do any such thing! He had a reputation to maintain after all! _"Che', you're well and truly caught by this little human and you didn't even have to run very fast!" he thought to himself, somewhat amused by the situation._ "_I really, __**really **__need to quit talking to myself though!"_

The next morning the pair ate their breakfast quickly, though as usual it was excellent and made their way down to the the Den of Tres Cifras to meet her teacher. She had borrowed a pair of hakama from Alejandra along with a short wrapped jacket that belted around her waist with a black sash that had been loaned to her by Grimmjow, who had wrapped it several times around her narrow waist. He'd said that by wearing it, he'd be right there with her. As they entered a long hallway, they stopped at a door that opened into a room with mirrors on the walls and a large open space with benches around a sand floored arena. Standing in the center was a tall, handsome Arrancar with black hair and deep blue eyes. Orihime could see a little of the same features that Alejandra had reflected in her fathers face. "Welcome to my salle' Master Grimmjow!" the man said with a polite bow and a cultured smile, "And you, my daughter, are you well?"

"Very well father." Alejandra smiled and kissed her father's cheek, "May I introduce you to your new student, Orihime Inoue." the blond said, indicating the ginger haired girl between Grimmjow and herself.

"Welcome to you as well nina." he bowed, " I am Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio, your...Dancing Master." The Privaron Espada smiled as he said the last phrase. "You are to be leaving her in my care, Master Grimmjow. I will have Alejandra return in two hours to bring her back to you."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Grimmjow protested.

"Master Grimmjow, I am understanding your feelings in this, truly, but the young nina, she will be better able to focus if you are not here. You may trust me sir. You have my life in your keeping, as I have yours in mine." Dordoni glanced at his daughter, standing with Orihime. "I am most grateful that she has your protection now and a place where she belongs and feels useful. I would have helped you for that reason alone, but Alejandra, she has told me of your Orihime. She told me how she restored your arm and your honor and she has told me how you protected Orihime and how she in turn protected you. She is a rare creature and precious to not only you, but my daughter too. I will teach her well and I would also protect her with my life. You have my sworn word on this." the Privaron Espada held out his hand to Grimmjow, who took it and shook it.

"See that you do." was all Grimmjow said before turning to his lady, "Ok Princess, Alejandra and I will be back in two hours. Give him hell little one." he grinned down at the ginger haired girl before kissing her soundly and leaving .

Dordoni turned to his new pupil, "Now child, let us see what we may be teaching you." He threw a wooden practice sword at her. Orihime tried to catch it, but fumbled it since she wasn't expecting to use any weapons at all. The Arrancar nodded and said, "Tomorrow you will catch it. Show me how you hold it." Orihime held it in both hands, but her teacher shook his head, "No it is not a big Western style broadsword! Hold it with one hand! Like so!" he said, flourishing his own slim katana.

"It's too heavy!" Orihime said, holding her sword with one hand, "In the few kendo classes I took, they said to hold it with two hands."

Master Dordoni waggled his finger at her, "Ah, ah, ah, it is as heavy as it needs to be to make you strong! This is not kendo that I will be teaching you! The way of slashing and hacking two handed with a blade!" he spun and wove his blade in an almost hypnotic and graceful way, "I will be teaching you the way of moving fast and with grace, like the striking of a serpent!" He lunged at her and flicked the blade past her ear and then her shoulder. "Now hold it one handed, like I showed! Good good, nina, you learn fast!"

"But what if I drop it?" Orihime asked, trying to copy a few basic moves as he showed them to her.

"The sword is a part of your arm. Can you drop your arm?" he asked. When Orihime shook her head he continued, "This is the wind dance that I will teach you. The flow and the speed, evading a larger opponent and swiftly striking, that is the way for you little one."

"But how will this help me train my powers?" she wondered.

"This perhaps, will not, but I will train your body to answer your commands before your brain even knows that it needs them. Fighting will become reflex, as will avoiding attacks. Once your body obeys without question, then we will tame that power of yours to do the same. Yes?" the man's smile was infectious, as was his enthusiasm and his pupil returned it with a nod.

"Hai Master!" she grinned back.

"Now stand side-face." Dordoni gestured with his blade, when Orihime looked confused, "Like thus, sideways. Good nina, you are a good listener."

Orihime stood sideways and faced Dordoni with her sword held in one hand. "Why sideways? Side-face?"

"You are making a smaller target then." her master answered, "Now attack me child."

Without thinking Orihime took hold of her sword with both hands, the way she'd seen most shinigami use their blades and ran at Dordoni's seemingly unprotected back, but he easily dodged, flowing sideways out of her way like an errant breeze. He then flicked his sword across her neck!

"Dead!" he proclaimed, grinning evilly. "You are holding your sword wrong, dead girl! Again!"

Orihime closed a little more cautiously this time, but her one handed attack was batted aside easily again and he brought his sword around and put the point under her chin.

"Dead again nina!" he said shaking his head. "Watch me nina, attack into my weaknesses! Slip under my guard and stab me or slice me!" Dordoni gestured to her to continue. "Again and this time **watch** and **see!**"

Orihime readied her sword and circled the Arrancar, watching his movements closely. Finally she slipped under his arm, but he grasped her shoulder and swung his blade across her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her!

"Very dead!" he proclaimed, "But better! You are seeing openings that few others would, but can you attack and block, dead girl?" he launched into another attack and she managed to block his first strike, but his second slash at her ribs got through and hit her with painful force!

"Ugh!" she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, "I wasn't..."

You were not what, dead girl?" Dordoni asked, unaffected by her protests, "Do you think your enemy will wait until you are ready? No! They will seek to keep you off balance and distracted and you will be a very, very dead girl! Now let us try again and you will do it correctly this time!"

They circled each other and Orihime watched him warily. The sting in her ribs had died down, but she didn't want to repeat the incident! _"I must be fast, but cautious!" she thought, watching her teacher carefully._ An opening presented itself and she attacked, scoring a hit. It wasn't a hard one, but it would have been a painful wound and would slow him down if their weapons were bladed, however his counter strike was right on target until she said , "Santen Kessune! I reject!" Her barrier sprang up between them and shattered when Dordoni hit it, but it was enough to allow her to poke the point of her sword into his stomach! "Dead!" she called out with a grin.

"Good nina!" Dordoni smiled his approval, "What made you use your powers to block my attack?"

"Well..." Orihime thought for a few moments, "My side doesn't hurt now, but if you hit it again it would, so I kept you from hitting it. Should I not have?"

"No no! This is what I am wanting to happen! I want you to be able to use any weapon at hand, but to combine it with your gifts as well. After I teach you to better use your sword and anything else laying around, then we will work on strengthening your shield. Do you have an attack with your gifts as well?"

"Yes." she nodded and called out, "Subaki!" The small spirit appeared, standing on her hand and looking annoyed as usual.

"What? Oh, it's you." Subaki said crossing his arms and glaring, "What are you looking at?" he growled at Dordoni, "How'd you like a punch in the nose, you big lump?"

"Subaki, be nice! This is Master Dordoni and he's teaching me how to defend myself. He wanted to see if I had an attack." Orihime said, flushing at her spirit's ill temper. "Pardon him Master, he doesn't think much of me, because I hesitate when using him."

"Your hesitation nearly got you killed and it got me crushed by that big oaf you fired me at!" Subaki complained, "Hesitation in combat is bullshit! Hesitation gets you killed girl and not just you, but usually those around you!" He looked owlishly up at the tall Arrancar, "Havin any luck? If you can teach her to fight all out and not worry so much about hurting somebody that means to hurt her, then I'm all for it!"

"Who did you fire him at nina?" Dordoni asked, curious in spite of himself.

"Yammy, when he came to the World of the Living with Ulquiorra. I tried, but he smashed Subaki to a million pieces and I couldn't heal him until Hachi showed me how." the girl said softly, her eyes troubled. "Ichigo came and saved me, but he was hurt so badly and it was all my fault! If I'd have been stronger, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Chad was hurt that day too! I **hate** being so weak!" Tears began to slide down her cheeks and she turned away to try and compose herself. Master Dordoni must think her a weak, silly girl for crying like this! He'd probably give up on her and refuse to train her any further!

"You fired at **Yammy and Ulquiorra** and you are still here to talk about it?" he sputtered in disbelief! What was this girl? Those were two of the most powerful Espada to ever serve Lord Aizen!

"I stopped him once, but he shattered my shield and swatted me away like I was a gnat!" Orihime confessed. "Ichigo appeared and started fighting him, but..." The girl looked down, her long red gold hair hiding her face, a girlish habit that reminded him of his own daughter.

"But what nina?" Dordoni asked gently, tipping her face up and smiling.

"I don't know. His reiatsu started fluctuating wildly and...and it didn't feel like **him!** It didn't feel like Ichigo at all!" she looked up, distress written all over her features, "It felt dark and heavy...almost like a Hollow!"

"Ah! I understand! Nina, he had not mastered his inner Hollow yet. His condition is known to us and I think you have nothing to worry about. I have heard he is mastering his powers." Dordoni said kindly.

"Heard he's mastering his powers? How?" Orihime asked.

"Your Grimmjow, he is telling my daughter and she has told me." the Swordmaster answered, "Come, we will take a break, drink some cool water and then we will resume."

"I..I don't want to train right now! I need to talk to Grimmjow!" Orihime cried. "I came here to save my friends and I don't want Grimmjow to get hurt either! I don't want Ichigo to come for me!"

"Is that not why you came to me in the first place? To get stronger so that you could protect yourself and those you love and not have them protecting you?" her Master asked shrewdly.

"Yes, but..." she began only to be cut off by the Arrancar.

"You are troubled, yes?" he asked and when she nodded, he went on, "When you are troubled is the perfect time to train. It is when you are distracted and troubled that you will need this instruction most, for if you are with your troubles when fighting happens..." he swatted her legs out from under her and dumped her onto the floor, "more trouble for you!"

"I like this guy!" Subaki said, disentangling himself from Orihime as she stood back up.

A determined look came onto Orihime's face, "You're right!" She hefted her sword, one handed as he'd shown her and assumed a guard stance, her body held sideways and her joints loose and flexable.

"Good nina! I will teach you to be strong and fast and you need never fear for your friends again!" Dordoni grinned, pleased with her courage. In truth, he was glad to have something useful and challenging to do again and he owed Grimmjow a great debt for taking in Alejandra and giving her back her honor. His daughter was no complainer, but she had suffered greatly since his fall.

"I'm just a human, but I'll do my best!" she said, a fierce light in her grey eyes. Dordoni could understand Grimmjow's infatuation with this girl.

"You are not **just **a human!" he snorted, "You are a sword and what is a sword for?"

"Dancing!" she grinned. They practiced for the remaining time, with Dordoni calling out various moves that he'd shown her in different combinations until Alejandra came to collect her for a shower and dinner. By that time Orihime was winded and dripping with sweat, but she felt immensely satsfied. Her master seemed pleased and she had scored several blows on him, while rejecting almost every one of his attacks. She was however, aware that breakfast had been a long time ago and she was ravenous!

"So, how did it go?" Alejandra asked as they walked back to the suite she shared with Grimmjow.

"Fine. Your father is very nice and very patient, but he keeps calling me..." Orihime began.

"Dead girl?" Alejandra laughed before Orihime could finish. "He used to do that to me too!"

"Yes!" Orihime laughed with her friend, "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Lord Aizen called a meeting and Grimmjow had to go. He's the 6th Espada, thanks to you." the blond woman said.

"Really, it was nothing!" Orihime said, waving her hands in embarrassment.

"It was a very big something Orihime!" Alejandra said seriously, "Without you restoring his arm, one of the other lower ranked Espada or an ambitious Arrancar would have killed him! I only met Luppi once and I despised him! I was thrilled to hear that Master Grimmjow killed him the moment he had his powers back!"

That statement gave Orihime the shivers and reminded her that though she might like Alejandra, the blond woman was still an Arrancar! "Well, I'm glad Grimmjow got his powers back. He seemed so sad before I healed him."

Alejandra gave Orihime a sidelong glance and said, " Forgive me for being so forward, but you gave him more than his arm and rank back. You filled the emptiness inside him. All Arrancar...all Hollows have an emptiness inside their souls, but you filled Grimmjow's. You two give the rest of us hope."

Orihime didn't know what to say. "Thanks Alejandra. I love Grimmjow very much. He treats me like I'm an intelligent woman and not a silly little girl and he understands why I want to get stronger and train my powers. Ichigo would just pat my head and tell me to step back and let him handle it! He wouldn't understand why that's...oh what word do I want?"

"Arrogant? Neanderthal-why-don't-his-knuckles-drag-when-he-walks? I'd like to see him try to take on Master Halibel or any of her three fraccion! They'd give his clock a proper cleaning and teach him **never **to underestimate women again!"

Orihime laughed as she envisioned Ichigo getting beaten by Halibel. "Actually, our friend Rukia kicks and slaps him all the time when she thinks he's being stupid. He doesn't treat her like she's weak, but she's a shinigami and trained to fight."

"Can she regenerate an arm that has been chopped off and burned to ashes? Could she have rejected Master Noitora's attack?" Alejandra asked, "Could this Rukia? I recognize that name. Didn't Master Grimmjow stick his hand right through her? I'm sorry, I know she is your friend, but if she really is your friend, then she'd probably tell you the same thing!"

"Rukia is always saying that I don't give myself enough credit." Orihime said softly. They came to her room and she jumped into the shower to wash the sweat and sand from her hair and body. By the time she was done, Grimmjow was back and dinner was waiting.

"Hello Princess!" the Sexta said, going over and picking her up as he kissed her. "How was your first training session?"

"Good, but I think I might have sore muscles later. I took a really hot shower and that helped, but I'm so hungry!" Orihime said, hugging him, "I missed you though."

"Did you?" Grimmjow grinned widely as he set her down. He felt a flush of pleasure at hearing her say she'd missed him. He'd missed having her beside him too. "Well, lets eat. Alejandra says you worked very hard and are really hungry. Lord Aizen asked about you and if you were eating and he was pleased to hear your appetite had improved."

Lunch that afternoon was shredded pork and eggs in a savory broth rich with soba noodles. It smelled heavenly and Orihime dug in immediately. As they were eating there was a knock at the door. Alejandra opened it to reveal Gin Ichimaru. "Hello Orihime dear! I thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing!" the ever smiling shinigami said. "Are you enjoying the games and movies I brought?"

Orihime smiled up at him, but Grimmjow's reaction wasn't lost on Gin. The Espada stiffened up and even though he tried not to be obvious, he was glaring at Gin. Gin smiled inwardly and decided to push it further. He put his hand on her shoulder and inhaled the aroma of the soup. "Mmm, Alejandra that smells so good! Did she tell you I sampled some of her soba buns filled with red bean paste? You're lucky Grimmjow, to have two such lovely ladies with you all the time and to get to eat like this!"

"Would you like some Master Ichimaru?" Alejandra asked, "I made quite a bit."

"Oh you're a dear Alejandra! Yes, I'll have some if it's all right with your master." Gin looked at Grimmjow, "Do you mind?"

Grimmjow scowled at the shinigami, but he really couldn't say no. He nodded somewhat ungraciously to the empty chair and with a glance and a nod indicated that Alejandra should serve him. He continued to scowl as Gin made small talk with Orihime and heaped effusive compliments on Alejandra's cooking. He had never really liked Gin, though the man had never done anything to give him a specific reason for his dislike, but he didn't like the man at all. Gin always seemed to be something other than the image he projected and it made Grimmjow mistrust the man. Orihime however, seemed to have no such problem though. She smiled and laughed at the man's jokes and seemed at ease with him now, though in truth, Gin seemed less sinister in her presence. Perhaps he genuinly liked the young human and was actually there to check up on her for purely altruistic reasons. _"Yeah right, and Lord Aizen will be taking up charity work soon too! Damn Grimmjow, get a grip! Great! Still fucking talking to myself!"_ If he was honest with himself, he wasn't thrilled when **any** man got anywhere near Orihime! The green eyed monster of jealousy flexed it's claws in his gut and it was making him increasingly irritable!

"You really beat Grimmjow that many times?" Gin was saying, "Hmm, maybe I could play against you and see if you're really that good or if Grimmjow is just hopeless!" The silver haired man gave the Sexta a sly smile. He could see his visit was affecting Grimmjow exactly the way he had predicted it would. All the signs of a territorial male were there for anyone to read. Even Alejandra was becoming increasingly nervous as she felt the hostility radiate from her master. Gin snickered inwardly, this was going splendidly! The only person who seemed unaffected was Orihime! He persuaded the girl into a short game, short because she mopped the floor with him! Her refexes were almost preternaturally fast! Had she been this fast in the game before, or was this due to what was happening between her and Grimmjow? He grinned at the girl and gave the Sexta a sympathetic look, "Well, I think I've had all the humiliation I can stand for one afternoon and besides, Orihime, I'm sure you must be worn out from training. I'll come back sometime for a rematch though. Bye bye!" Gin waved and left the pair with Alejandra. He was eager to report to Aizen! This experiment was getting better and better!

_**Author's Note**__- If anyone finds a lot of similarities between Syrio Forel from Game of Thrones and Master Dordoni, it's intentional. I watched the episode of Bleach that Dordoni appears in first and then the episode that first features Syrio Forel in Game of Thrones and was struck by how alike the characters were, so I'm borrowing elements of Syrio's character and from the scenes of him teaching Arya, for Dordoni's lessons with Orihime. If you have not seen Game of Thrones and want to see Syrio Forel's character, he first appears in Season 1 Episode 3 Lord Snow. Check it out and let me know if you see similarities too._


	10. Chapter 10

What Ever It Is

Chapter 10

_Orihime continues her lessons with her "Dancing Master" and her relationship with Grimmjow grows deeper, however, the tables are about to turn on the two in multiple ways. Rated M for language, some violence and eventual lemons. I don't own Bleach._

Gin made his way to Aizen's private quarters, slipping inside like a shadow. "Have you been watching while I was in with Grimmjow and Orihime?" he asked when Aizen looked up from a sheaf of reports in his lap.

"Some, but SzayalAporro just delivered the in depth reports from the blood tests he conducted on those two. Why what's been happening?" Aizen asked.

"Well, for starters, Grimmjow is acting **exactly **as I predicted he would, at least with me. He looks like he swallowed something and it moved whenever I get too near his little princess. I ate lunch with them and then challenged Orihime to a video game match and he was **not **happy about me being there! Oh my no, he wasn't! If looks could kill, then by all rights I should be stone dead!" Gin laughed, "Orihime cleaned my clock, by the way. Her reflexes have gotten much faster or I'm Yammamoto's long lost daughter! Grimmjow didn't seem to have any problems with Dordoni though." Gin looked at Tousen, "Did you see any reaction?"

"No, none. He did protest a little when Dordoni told him that Orihime would learn quicker if Grimmjow wasn't there, but Grimmjow seemed to take Dordoni at his word and left. It could be because Dordoni's daughter, Alejandra is his fraccion. Perhaps he thinks that Dordoni would not put his daughter at risk by harming Orihime Inoue." Tousen said quietly, "Lord Aizen, are you certain that it is wise to allow the girl to become more powerful? We have no idea how strong she could become or how her power will develop. She could become a danger and we would have no way of controlling her. We don't even know what her limits are yet."

"No we don't, but we do know Grimmjow's and she loves Grimmjow. Love makes a person weak and vulnerable, so he is her Achilles Heel, so to speak. Threaten him and she will fall into line. A gentle heart is that girl's main weakness." Aizen said, a superior smile on his lips. He went back to reading his reports, dismissing everything else from his mind.

Gin watched him, but he wasn't so sure. If it was true that the girl's power had no limits, or at least none that they had found yet, controlling her, even with Grimmjow, could become very difficult, as Grimmjow had never been especially controllable and if the girl **did **become that strong, then that might not be enough to keep her in line. Still, Gin wouldn't stop this experiment for any reason. He hadn't been this intrigued by a human ever! Besides, though few knew it, Gin was a hopeless romantic at heart!

Orihime, yawned, it was only mid afternoon, but she was nodding over the book she was trying to read. A full stomach and sitting, curled against Grimmjow's side was making her unaccountably sleepy.

Grimmjow grinned at her. "What's the matter woman? Bored with me already?"

"Oh no!" she said quickly, "I'm just a little tired from the early morning and the training is all!" Her body felt stiff and her arms and back were a little sore. She grimaced, she hadn't thought she was **this **out of shape!

"I'm going to the practice yard to work out. Wanna come and watch?" Grimmjow asked casually.

"Oh I'd love to! It'll be nice to get outside for a bit." Orihime smiled brightly, "A little fresh air would be good!"

"Mind if I come Master Grimmjow?" Alejandra asked with a smile. "I haven't worked out in far too long and as your fraccion, I don't want to look like a slacker now that Miss Orihime is training too."

"I'm sure you're in better shape than me!" Orihime complained, "I shouldn't feel this stiff after only a couple of hours!"

Alejandra smiled, "I can show you some stretches that will help work some of the stiffness out. Use them and drink a lot of water to help flush the toxins out. That should kick the soreness."

"Thanks Alejandra! What would I do without you?" Orihime laughed, grasping Grimmjow's hand as if it were second nature as they went through the door and walked toward the practice grounds. They always held hands whenever they went out and Alejandra speculated that neither Grimmjow or Orihime was aware of that fact. It just seemed natural to them and indeed, it looked that way in their posture and body language. Alejandra's father had taught her to observe even the smallest detail, no matter how insignificant or commonplace it seemed. Alejandra filed this away in her excellent memory. There were those in Hueco Mundo who would notice it as well and Alejandra planned to be at least one step ahead of them if they sought to use it against the two in her care!

Grimmjow opened the big double doors that led to the practice yard, under a sunny, blue sky seemingly, though in truth, it was an illusion beneath the huge dome of Los Noches, but it cheered Orihime immensely! Whatever it was, the breeze felt fresh and the sun's warmth was a welcome change from the normal gloom of Grimmjow's quarters. She stretched and lifted her face to the breeze, a smile lighting her face. Grimmjow watched her and as usual, felt his insides twist. That smile always got to him, innocent and yet enticing, it was an irresistible combination to the Sexta. He sighed, admitting to himself, at least, how much this little human had come to mean to him.

Halibel and her three fraccion were there, working out as well and the blond woman exchanged a friendly greeting with the Sexta. "Ah, I see you've finally allowed the poor thing to come outside for a while." Halibel smiled, "How are you Orihime Inoue? I have not seen you since you gave us that remarkable demonstration of your powers and healed Grimmjow here."

"I'm fine thank you Master Halibel." Orihime answered, smiling and addressing the blond woman as Grimmjow and Alejandra had instructed her.

"Alejandra, it's good to see you again. Are you enjoying being Grimmjow's new fraccion?" Halibel asked politely.

"Oh yes, Master Halibel. I'm enjoying being useful again and Master Grimmjow is very kind as is Miss Orihime." Alejandra smiled. "With your permission, I'd appreciate it if one of your fraccion would spar with me today. I'm afraid I've neglected my weapons training of late."

Halibel turned to her three fraccion, "Ladies? Do you mind?"

"Not at all, mam." Mila Rose answered, bowing to her Master.

"It'll certainly be more of a challenge than these two!" Sun Sun said, her hand hiding her sly smile.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm no challenge?" Apache scowled at her fellow fraccion.

"Shut up Sun Sun!" Mila rose growled right on her heels. The three fell to arguing even as they fanned out around Alejandra. "I'll go first since **you two** seem intent on arguing instead of fighting!"

"Over confidence and arrogance are really so unattractive!" Sun Sun sniffed. The other two chose to ignore her and Mila Rose began to spar with Alejandra, who wasn't anywhere near a slacker. The blond soon had all three women sweating and on guard. Orihime couldn't believe how fast the woman was! She could see much of Dordoni's training in Alejandra's flowing movements. The ginger haired girl wondered if she would ever be that fast or graceful.

Halibel rolled her eyes and gave Grimmjow a long suffering look, "Perhaps I should have taken a page from your book and only had one fraccion! It would cut down on the backchat if nothing else." The tall woman eyed the blue eyed Sexta, "Care to spar with me or are women beneath you?"

"Che', what do you take me for? Noitora? I remember the ass beatings you've given me during "friendly" sparring matches!" Grimmjow grinned, "Sure Tier, just don't damage anything Orihime might need later."

Halibel laughed and gestured with her sword to Orihime, "Make yourself comfortable girl and don't worry. I won't hurt him...much."

After Alejandra finished her workout she came over to where Orihime was sitting and showed her some stretches and joined her in them as did Halibel's fraccion. Though the three women argued with each other nearly non-stop, they were quite friendly and inquisitive to Alejandra and Orihime.

"So Orihime, I'm sure you're happy that Lord Aizen assigned Grimmjow to you instead of Ulquiorra!" Apache said as they all sat drinking water and watching their masters spar together.

"Apache! That's not a very polite thing to say about Master Ulquiorra!" Sun Sun said. "Really, Orihime will think we have **no **manners at all!"

"Why? That guy has all the personality of a rock!" Apache said sharply in her defense. "I heard he wasn't even checking up on what he was bringing her to eat! Besides, he wasn't there when she needed him! Loly and Menoly always were sneaky, but Ulquiorra should have been protecting her! Master Grimmjow would never have let that happen!"

"I am happier with Grimmjow." Orihime admitted, blushing and making the women around her grin at each other. "He and Alejandra both make sure I'm not lonely and he eats with me. I hate eating alone, although at home I usually eat alone."

"Well there, you see? Being here isn't all bad is it?" Mila Rose said with a smile, "You might even come to like it here if it wasn't for the war and all. Grimmjow seems...very fond of you and you of him. I can't say that's ever happened before."

"Yes it is extraordinary." Sun Sun agreed, "But Master Halibel told us how you restored Master Grimmjow's arm. You're a very unusual girl."

"I...I guess I do kind of like it here." Orihime admitted, "At least most of the time. Most of the people here are nice enough, although some..." she trailed off.

"Some as in Noitora and Loly and Menoly you mean?" Apache said with a snort, "Don't worry kid, most of us don't like them either. Just ignore them and if those two tramps bother you, we'll teach em not to do it again! Trash like those two are why female Arrancar don't get as much respect as we should!"

"If those two spent half the time attending to serious business as they do to mooning over Lord Aizen, then they wouldn't have time for such foolishness! As if he'd notice them anyway! Why Lord Aizen puts up with them is beyond me!" Mila Rose asserted, then her grin turned downright malicious, "Did you hear what he did to Noitora?"

"No! Tell us Mila Rose!" Sun Sun and Apache exclaimed. Orihime and Alejandra didn't say anything, but both women leaned in, interested to hear the Cinco's punishment.

"Well, after an inspecified physical punishment, Aizen has Noitora working at your old job Alejandra! Emptying bed pans and bringing food to injured Arrancar, mopping floors and helping out in Szayal's lab under the 8th's direct supervision! I've heard that SzayalAporro is making it a very humiliating lesson on Tousen's direct order! I'd love to see it!" Mila Rose didn't bother to hide her glee at the Cinco's downfall, temporary though it was. Noitora had opposed Halibel's rise to the Espada and the fact that the woman had been ranked higher than himself many times and now he was suffering a humiliating punishment because of an attack on another woman and a human one at that had to be galling for him, not to mention that same human had rejected his attack! "You know, Orihime may be in greater danger though. Watch her closely Alejandra, Noitora may try to get revenge." the Arrancar woman said seriously, "We're just down the hall if you need backup."

Alejandra nodded, " Thanks Mila Rose, I'll pass this along to Master Grimmjow as well. If Noitora is stupid enough to try harming Orihime, then my master will be ready."

"I'll be ready too!" Orihime said, her grey eyes determined. "Alejandra's father, Master Dordoni is teaching me how to fight!"

"That's the spirit! I like a woman that doesn't stand around waiting to be rescued! If anyone denies you respect you deserve then by damn, then take it yourself!" Apache said approvingly as the other two nodded their agreement. "I like you Orihime! Too bad there aren't more humans like you!"

Orihime laughed, "Grimmjow said if there were more humans like me then the Arrancar might be in trouble!"

"I suppose that could be true. Master Halibel told us that your power defys the limits of the gods. Are you training that too or just learning to use a sword?" Sun Sun asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Well, just the sword for now, but Master Dordoni says that once my body has been trained to respond automatically, then he'll help teach me to control my powers." Orihime answered.

"That's sound thinking." Mila Rose said, tapping her lips thoughtfully with her thumb, "I know him fairly well, before his fall he taught all three of us whenever Master Halibel was too busy with duties for Lord Aizen. Does he call you..."

"Dead girl?" Alejandra and Orihime said together and all five women were reduced to helpless laughter. Grimmjow glanced over, hearing Orihime's silvery peal of laughter. She sounded happy and her lovely face was animated, making those grey eyes of hers shine like starlight! He must have been staring because his sparring partner chuckled indulgently.

"You've got it bad don't you?" Halibel grinned.

"Is it that obvious?" Grimmjow asked, looking guiltily at the tall Tres Espada.

"I'm afraid so." Halibel chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't have a problem with it. She is a remarkably talented young lady. Alejandra too. I must admit to a cetain admiration for a man that can see the benefits of strong women beside him. I always thought you were into submissive women."

Grimmjow gave her an ironic look, "Che' so did I! I mean I've never had Noitora's problems with women. If they're stronger then they're stronger! It's not a personal insult, it's just the way things are! Get over it already! I just usually prefer women that are more submissive in bed."

"And is Orihime?" Halibel asked archly.

"Is she what?" Grimmjow growled.

"Submissive in bed?" the Espada laughed. She was only teasing Grimmjow! In truth the third Espada found the Sexta's relationship with the young human rather charming and quite beneficial! Grimmjow seemed less prone to fits of explosive rage and was more even tempered and settled and this would make him a far more effective commander when the time came.

"I don't know." Grimmjow admitted, "We haven't gotten that far yet! She's very young and I'm fairly sure she's a virgin too. I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for," he looked a little sheepishly at the blond woman, "although it's damned hard to stay nice and I've developed a disturbing habit of arguing with myself!"

"Are you at least winning the arguments?" the 3rd asked laughing.

"Not always!" he admitted with a grin of his own.

" Well, hang in there!" Halibel advised, ruffling his hair. "I've always liked you, brat and I was glad when you got your rank and your arm back. This girl is good for you. You're not as reckless as before. My only concern is her human friends. This Ichigo is not likely to take this lying down. What will you do if he and his friends from the Seireitei come for her? What will **she** do?"

"I'll fight him, that's what I'll do! I've already beaten him within an inch of his life twice. I'd have killed him if first Tousen and then Ulquiorra had not stopped me!" Grimmjow snarled, looking very much like the "old" Grimmjow!

"And how will Orihime feel if you kill her friend? Have you thought about that?" Tier asked seriously. "What if she wants to go home?"

"She's mentioned that she might want to stay here with me and that she doesn't want Ichigo to rescue her. I think his problem is that he doesn't see that she doesn't **need **rescue from every little thing! She's no shrinking violet or damsel in distress, to be rescued by the big strong man and if Kurosaki is too blind to see that then he needs his head smacked! It's not just insulting, it makes a mockery of everything Orihime has gone through since she came here when he does that! If he comes here and tries to take my woman away then I'll fight him, to the death if need be and he knows that! Especially if Orihime doesn't want to go! Orihime knows that too. If I have to kill the stupid shit, then I'll have to hope she understands!" Grimmjow answered, getting animated and waving his hands around as he talked, but it was the look of pure disgust at the human boy's attitude that amused Halibel, but she also respected his opinion. This was indeed, a very grown up, less impulsive Grimmjow! The pair traded a few more blows until Halibel called it quits.

"You're in fine fighting form my friend, but I'm for dinner! Why don't you and the charming Orihime go have a quiet meal together? I heard Ichimaru raving about your new fraccion's cooking, so ask her to make something special and easily shared." Halibel advised with a sly smile. "Finger food, that you can feed your lady."

Grimmjow laughed, "Why Tier, I believe you're telling me to try seducing an innocent young girl!"

Halibel snorted, "That's no little girl there and you're both young and healthy! You can be quite charming when you want to be my friend and she's already noticed you're a very handsome, young devil, so why not turn on the charm? Maybe then you can answer my question about her."

"Halibel! What a thing to say!" Grimmjow laughed a deep rumble, "I didn't know you were a closet romantic!"

"Don't let it get around," the 3rd grinned, "I have a reputation to maintain after all! Off with you now!" The blond woman made a discreet shooing motion.

Grimmjow grinned and raked his fingers through his sweat soaked blue hair and went over to where Orihime sat chatting with the four other women. "Ready to go ladies? I'm starved and Master Halibel has graciously allowed me to leave with a little of my dignity intact." He motioned to his fraccion, "Alejandra, could you make a special supper tonight? Something easily shared like finger food?"

The Arrancar woman's pale, blue eyes sparkled with a conspiratorial light. "Of course Master, leave it to me!" She trotted off in the direction of the kitchen, already full of ideas. She'd been expecting a request like this.

"Where is Alejandra going?" Orihime asked as Grimmjow helped her up. She bade goodbye to Master Halibel and her fraccion. She was a bit surprised to find that most of the Arrancar were not at all what she'd expected! She hadn't expected them to be like...well, like regular people, but they were, at least most of them, but every society had it's bad elements. She'd always assumed that the Arrancar were evil since they were Hollows and Hollows preyed on humans, but they weren't, at least the Arrancar weren't anyway. She decided to ask Alejandra later. She could ask Grimmjow, but she didn't want him to think she was silly and he seemed a little preoccupied.

"I asked her to make us something special for dinner to celebrate your first successful training lesson." Grimmjow smiled down at the little human beside him. "Most of the Espada here are impressed with you and your bravery. You're not a silly little girl by the way. I don't think so, Alejandra doesn't think so. None of us do."

"Ichigo does." she said, looking down. " So, even though I don't want his help, he'll come here anyway won't he?"

"If he does, then you should tell him that. Tell him that you don't want or need his help! You're not a little girl that needs him to protect her, you're a grown woman that makes her own choices and can protect herself, or stand beside the ones she loves to protect everyone else." Grimmjow said, stopping and tipping her face up to look at him.

"Will you fight him?" she asked in a small voice.

"If he tries to take you away, then you better believe I will!" he answered her honestly, "Does that bother you?"

"I don't want either one of you to get hurt and especially not because of me!" Orihime cried, "I love you Grimmjow, but Ichigo is one of my closest friends! I came here so none of them would get hurt or killed by Ulquiorra, but what good did it do if he's just going to break in here to fetch me back? He'd sacrifice himself in a second, but it never occures to him to let anyone else do it instead!" Her big grey eyes had tears in them, but Grimmjow could tell that they were not tears of sadness, but tears of frustration and anger. "He doesn't even realize that you Arrancar are just like us! You all have lives and hopes and dreams! I expected you to be so different and well...evil, but you're not! You're just people and I love one of those people, more than I ever thought I could! I love him because he loves me enough to let me be who I am, not who he wants me to be!" Orihime threw her arms around Grimmjow and hugged him fiercely! "Oh Grimmjow, please don't get hurt because Ichigo can't see that I don't need rescued! Please, I can't lose you! I know you're strong too, but Ichigo is so...so determined! You could end up killing each other and I can't live without you!"

"Are you more worried about me or about him?" Grimmjow asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't want **either **of you hurt, but I can't live without you!" she cried, still holding onto him, "I love you!" She sought his lips and kissed him deeply and it was Grimmjow's turn to feel breathless!

"I love you too, Princess." he murmured into her hair, aware that they were standing in the hallway for all to see, but he didn't really care. Let them look, his woman loved him and was more worried about him than an old crush from the human world! "Come on, lets go back to our room and get a shower. By the time we're done, Alejandra should be back with our dinner. I want you all to myself tonight, so I hope you won't mind if I give her the rest of the night off."

"No, I don't mind at all. I'd like some time alone with you too." she smiled, feeling warm all over like she always did when he smiled at her like that.

"Good, lets go." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along down the hall. They got to their rooms and Grimmjow stripped off his clothes, rendering Orihime momentarily speechless at seeing him shirtless for the first time! His torso was smooth and muscular, except for the scar on his chest that he'd gotten when Ichigo hit him with a Getsuga. His chest tapered down to lean slim hips, not at all marred by the hollow hole in his stomach. He was so gorgeous that he took her breath away! He noticed her entranced stare and couldn't help the smug grin that curved his lips. "What'cha lookin at Princess? You look a little flustered."

Orihime blushed hotly, but didn't look away. Something in his tone made her want to kiss him until that smug grin was wiped off and replaced by the stunned look she was fairly sure she was wearing. "I've...I've just never seen you without a shirt before." she stuttered, "Grimmjow, you're beautiful!"

He managed not to laugh, knowing she'd take it wrong, but her stunned expression was adorable! He was used to being admired by women, but it pleased him more than he wanted to admit to hear Orihime say that. "Thanks Princess, glad you like what you see." he purred, then he grinned wider, "You wanna take a shower with me?"

Orihime blushed a red that Grimmjow honestly hadn't thought was possible for a human and he found himself wondering again, how far that blush went. He got the shock of his life when she looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes, I think I do." With that she slid her coat off, leaving only the strapless dress. She reached around and unzipped it and let it slip to the floor, leaving only her lacy white underwear. Grimmjow noted through his daze that her blush **did **go all the way down. "_Gods she's beautiful!"_ Grimmjow shook himself out of the trance state he was in and asked, "Are you sure, little one? I mean I want you so bad that I can't remember my own name, but...I want you to be sure."

"I'm sure that I love you and I'm very sure that I want you too." she whispered softly, "I am a little scared though. I've...I've never...done this before!" the last part came out in a rush, but she swallowed and told herself that she **would not **be afraid! Grimmjow loved her and would never hurt her.

"We'll take it slow my Princess. If you want me to stop, say so and I'll stop, or I'll try anyway." he said pulling her into his arms. "Lets start with a shower first and see where it goes." He undid the obi holding his hakama low on his narrow hips and let them fall. He watched her eyes travel down and had to give her credit, she didn't panic, only blushed again. He took her hand and lead her into the shower, turning the water on and getting in, holding out his hand in invitation. "Come on Orihime, before the water gets cold." She followed him in and he ducked under the water, rinsing off the sweat from his match with Halibel. He handed her the soap and said, "Could you wash my back for me Princess?"

Orihime was still struck speechless, _"Oh my, is there any part of him that isn't solid muscle and gorgeous?" _

She took the washcloth and lathered it up. Once it was soapy, she began to gently scrub Grimmjow's back and shoulders, increasing the pressure when he leaned back into her strokes and groaned happily, "Mmm that feels great! A little harder please, I got a kink in my left shoulder and what you're doing is helping." He turned to look over his shoulder a little. He was trying not to stare at her so he wouldn't make her any more uncomfortable than she already was, but light the girl was beautiful! He closed his eyes as her small hands worked the soap into his shoulders and back, grinning when she shyly ventured lower. She seemed fascinated by his number 6 tattoo. Her fingers traced the gothic number, making him shiver, "That tickles!" he chuckled. He turned around and pulled her close, "Thanks, it feels better." He rinsed the soap off his back and pulled her into the stream of water with him. "Want me to wash anything for you?"

"Yeah, my back," she laughed, turning and pulling her hair over her shoulder.

He laughed along with her and washed her back, good naturedly teasing her, "But that's not what I wanted to wash!" they finished their shower and as they were getting dried off they heard Alejandra.

"Master Grimmjow I'm back! I'm setting out dinner." she called.

"Be out in a second Alejandra!" Orihime called. They both wrapped themselves in fluffy robes, his blue and hers white and came out. Alejandra had outdone herself. There was handmade sushi and sashimi, fluffy rice, Grimmjow's favorite meat rolls cut into bite sized portions and Orihime's favorite lettuce wraps done in minature, all with different sauces to dip them in and fruit and vegetables arranged on a tray. She had even included a light sweet wine to wash it down, plus a tray of assorted pastries to end the meal. "Wow! That looks delicious!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Alejandra, why don't you take the rest of the night for yourself? When we're done I'll get a servant to take the plates away."

Grimmjow said softly.

His fraccion smiled, catching on immediately, "Thank you Master Grimmjow, I am rather tired. See you two in the morning."

Grimmjow grinned, blessing the woman for her good sense and turned to the tray, picking up a strawberry, putting it to Orihime's lips, "Here, try this." Orihime took a bite and he ate the rest.

"Where do you get all this human food?" Orihime asked. She took another strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. She took a bite and offered the rest to Grimmjow, who ate it and then leaned down to kiss the smudge of chocolate off her lips..

"Once we were changed from ordinary Hollows into Arrancar, most of us don't consume souls anymore and just like shinigami with high reiatsu, we get hungry and need to eat, so we travel to the World of the Living or we get it from others in the Soul Society. There was always a certain amount of black marketeering going on even before Aizen defected." Orihime snagged another chocolate dipped strawberry and offered him half of it, but he declined. "You eat it. I'm not much into sweets." He grinned as Orihime ate another. Apparently she **did **like them. He made a mental note to have Alejandra include them more often. He snagged a couple of pieces of meat roll and ate them. He closed his eyes and savored the taste, his new fraccion was an excellent cook! He poured a glass of wine and took a drink and offered the glass to Orihime. "Here, try a bite of this and then take a drink. The combination is delicious!"

"I'm not really used to drinking." she demurred.

"Oh come on, if you're worried then just don't drink too much. Come on try it, Alejandra really did a great job. Just taste it." Grimmjow grinned, "I'll limit you to two glasses, ok?"

"All right, just this once." Orihime couldn't help smiling back. Grimmjow was very handsome, but when he smiled he was breathtaking! She especially loved that mischievous grin, so unexpected coming from a Hollow and an Espada too. He looked younger when he did that, more her age. It occurred to her that she had **no **idea how old Grimmjow was! "Grimmjow, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Princess, ask away." he said still grinning and taking a long drink.

"How old are you?" she asked, playing with a damp strand of auburn hair.

He looked at her over the rim of the wineglass, slightly incredulous, "How old am I? What kind of a question is that?"

"A fairly straightforward one I think." she answered, looking him straight in the eyes, "I'm 16 almost 17, so how old are you?"

"Hmm, you know, I don't know. I know roughly, how many years I spent as an Adjuchas and how many years I've been an Arrancar, but I have no memory of the time I was an ordinary hollow. I don't think any of us have any memory of the time when we were Hollows, not unless they were Vasto Lordes like Halibel and Ulquiorra." He considered quietly for a few moments and then said, "I guess if you add up what I can remember, then I'm just a little older than you. Maybe 20 or so. Sorry Princess, but the years before that are something I just can't tell you about, because I don't know. Will what I came up with work?"

Orihime smiled understandingly, "Yes, it'll work just fine, but we have to come up with a birthday for you. I don't suppose you remember your birthday do you?:

"Nope afraid not." Grimmjow shook his head. He couldn't really understand why these things were important, but he sensed that they were to Orihime. "It's not really something Arrancar concern ourselves with."

"Do you remember approximately what month and day you became an Arrancar?" she asked.

_"Why is this so important to her?" he wondered, then it occurred to him that she was trying to relate to him, to understand him. He was a person to her!_ "Umm, July I think, or maybe early August." he said, still trying to cover his amazement. No human or shinigami had ever seen him as a person, with a life and a past before! He'd only ever been seen as a Hollow, even by other Hollows.

"I've got it! August 6th! That's your birthday!" Orihime said happily, her grey eyes shining like stars and making Grimmjow swallow hard!

"Why August 6th?" he asked, unable to keep from smiling back.

"Well August means exalted, royal or noble and big cats like panthers are discribed that way and you're the 6th Espada and your sword is called Pantera, so August 6! It's perfect!" she laughed, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm and soon they were both breathless!

"I guess it is." he smiled down at her, "Thank you Princess. I've never had a birthday before."

"Your birthday is coming up in a few days!" Orihime said excitedly, "I'll have to get you a present and maybe Alejandra can bake you a cake!"

"You don't have to do anything Princess." he chuckled, popping another piece of meatroll into his mouth.

"Yes I do!" she said, coming over and holding his arm. "It's your very first birthday so I want to make it special." She ducked under his arm and smiled up at him.

_"She's really a kind person." he thought to himself, "I don't think anyone has ever cared if one of us had something like a birthday before. I don't think I've ever cared about something like that before either. Interesting." _He looked down at his little human, "Ok Princess, if it makes you happy, then plan whatever you like. In the meantime, I'm starved and Alejandra made all this great food, so lets eat it." They sat down and shared the food between them, Orihime even drank what amounted to a full glass of wine, admitting to Grimmjow that it was very good and then they curled up together. Grimmjow kissed her again, daring to let his fingers slide down beneath the collar of her robe and brush the sensitive nipples there. When she gasped a little and kissed him harder, her was encouraged, but he still watched carefully for any distress on her part. He was surprised when she loosened the belt of her robe, although she didn't pull it open all the way.

"I...I don't know if I'm ready for...for...everything yet, but...but I liked it when you...you touched me there." she guided his hand back to her breasts.

Grimmjow grinned, admiring her bravery and he had to admit that he loved her little stutter that she got when she was nervous. He took a deep breath, trying to get his labido under control and sternly telling his mind to stay this side of the gutter. He had an idea. If he could get her to be comfortable with feelings of sex and excitement, showing her that it could feel good and that she didn't need to be afraid or nervous around him, then it might help ease her along a little faster. Since she'd said she liked her breasts touched he started there and decided to push the envelope a little. If she tensed up, then he'd stop, but damn! He was about to scream with wanting this girl! "You like that huh?" he grinned, kissing her gently, "then by all means, let me do that, because I like it too."

Orihime sucked in a breath between clenched teeth when his fingers went back to stroking and squeezing her breasts, gently. The wine had lowered her inhibitions a little and relaxed her, so she decided to take advantage of it. Grimmjow had poured another glass of wine, so when he took another drink, she took the glass from him and took a long drink. The wine was cold, spicy and slightly sweet and it relaxed her further without making her head swim and when Grimmjow parted her robe and took her nipple into his mouth, she let herself get swept away by how good it felt! She let her body relax against his and tangled her fingers in his hair, while her other arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Grimmjow! Oh, that feels so good!" she whispered, breathing hard.

Grimmjow shivered, hearing the desire in her voice. _"Ah fuck, I want this girl so bad!" _ He decided not to worry about where this was going and just enjoy where it was right now. This was further than she'd ever let him go before, so he decided to roll with it! He reached down and loosened her robe, pulling it open, not all the way, but enough to allow his hand in to stroke her belly, hips and thighs. When she groaned and tensed just a little, he pulled back and stopped for a second, reaching over to snag his wineglass and take a long drink from it, letting the alcohol relax him and cool his blood a little. He was surprised when she took it from him and drank from it too. He took the empty glass from her and put it on the table. She surprised him again by taking his hand and pulling him close. "I'm sorry if I went too far or too fast." he apologised.

"You didn't. Actually what you were doing felt good!" she said. "Please don't stop yet." She was irritated with herself. Grimmjow wouldn't hurt her and he'd stop whenever she asked, so why was she acting like this?

"Just tell me when you want me to stop and don't be afraid to tell me if you like something too." he said nuzzling her hair softly. He was so glad she hadn't wanted to stop, but he was hard enough to pound nails! He reached his hand into her robe again and just rested his hand on her belly, while his other hand played with her breast. Her groan of pleasure gave him all the information he needed. His fingers grew bolder and finally touched her where no one ever had before. Grimmjow gently stroked her until her breath caught and she began to shiver. He continued to to kiss her as he guided her through her first orgasm. His own need was screaming at him, but he told it to go to the deepest hell! This was something no one had ever shared with her and he treated it as the event that it was. His turn would come in time, he knew that. For now it had to be all about her. The better he could make her feel, the farther she would go next time and he intended this time to feel very, very good! When a dazed Orihime came back down from her high, he chuckled, "Did that feel good little Princess?"

"I...I don't have...I mean I can't...oh damn it! Yes it felt wonderful!" the girl finally got out, "I wish I could just say things though, instead of tripping all over myself everytime I try! You must think I'm a silly goose!"

Grimmjow gave that purring laugh that she loved to hear, a deep bass rumble deep in his chest, felt as well as heard, "Na Princess, it's kind of flattering actually. Nice to know I can fluster you that much." He pulled her close and laughed again, this time a little sheepishly when she felt the bulge beneath his robe. "Um sorry, but I'm still a little over-excited."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he smiled at her. His blue eyes went wide when she began to stroke him through the soft material. His head fell back and groaned softly. _"Well, she's even braver than I thought! She's still nervous, but it's not stopping her!"_

"You know what I mean! I'm not quite **that **innocent!" she looked up into his electric blue eyes, "Show me what to do, how to make you feel like you made me feel."

"Are you serious?" he asked, a little stunned, but then again, this girl thought of others far more than herself!

"Yes I'm serious! I love you and I want to make you feel good too! You're so patient with me and you never make me feel stupid or silly. You always make me feel like the most beautiful, perfect woman in the world!"

"Maybe because you are the most beautiful, perfect woman in the world and if anyone says otherwise I'll smack some sense into them with the flat of Pantera." Grimmjow growled, then his blue eyes softened, "Enough of that, here, let me show you what you want to know." He grinned as he showed her how to stroke him, but the grin soon slipped and he had to close his eyes. _"Oh __**fuck! **__She learns fast and it feels so damned __**good!**__ It's been so long too and I want her so bad!" _Because it had been such a long time since he'd had a lover, he knew he wouldn't last long. Her soft little hands were driving him insane! He came with a sharp groan, splashing messily all over her hands. He looked up still trying to catch his breath and was astonished by what she said next.

"Did I do that right?" she asked, her soft grey eyes looking into his.

"Yeah, sweet girl, you did it right!" he chuckled, still a little breathless. "Very right!"

"I hope I made you feel half as good as you did me." she said softly smiling at him. Grimmjow snagged a towel and handed it to her to wipe her hands. She took it and wiped them off, setting it aside and pulling the plate of pastries closer, taking a chocolate eclair and biting into it. "I hope having to teach me everything isn't too much of a pain for you."

Grimmjow chuckled, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind the shell of her ear, "No my Princess, nothing about you is a pain." His eyes roved over her body, "A woman like you was built for pleasure and it's my privilage to teach you **all **about it." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Orihime laugh delightedly. If anyone had ever told her that an Espada would be teasing her like that she'd never have believed them! She loved this man and she loved the way he was when he was with her, but better than that, she loved the way **she **was when she was with him!

In the darkened Throne Room Gin got up and hastily went toward the doorway leading to his quarters.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Aizen asked, looking up from the monitor.

"My quarters." Gin said, looking a little distracted.

"What for? Is something amiss Gin?" Aizen asked, blandly, though his dark eyes were sparkling with suppressed amusement.

"Are you kidding me? After that little display I may have to set the world's record for the longest cold shower!" Gin complained, "Honestly Aizen-sama, do you have icewater in your veins? How the hell **Grimmjow** of all people, kept from throwing her down and screwing her through the mattress is beyond me! Where did he get that kind of patience and restraint?"

"No, I'm just a little better at hiding it than you are." Aizen laughed, "It was rather...stimulating wasn't it?"

"You have a talent for understatement my Lord." Gin chuckled, "Now sir, if you don't mind I gotta date with some cold water...that is, unless ya got Rangiku hidden somewhere?"

"Sorry my friend, I'm afraid I haven't." Aizen smiled at his subordinate, "Go, we'll talk later. Enjoy your shower."

_ Authors Note: Ok, some lemonyness, but I'm still not going all the way yet. Things are developing between them and Grimmjow's restraint is part of the changes that are happening. Yes he's OOC, but that's the point of this fanfiction! Is it love or Orihime's power that's changing him or is it something totally different? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! (evil laugh)_


End file.
